Otome Carnival
by WaterHazard28
Summary: ArikaNina, minor NatMai, YukinoHaruka Takes places after MyOtome and as if Zwei never happened. Nina returns to Garderobe and a mysterious new monster starts attacking the nations of Earl. What is happening and why are HiME marks appearing?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Mai-HiME or My-Otome or any of the characters. Beware, this is yuri and there will be lemony-ish situations but not gross ones, at least I don't think so. I'll warn you ahead of time in case you don't want to read them and if someone says I need to change the rating I will.**

For Shizuru/Natsuki fans, sorry but I'm just not fond of that pair so I tried to make their relationship more sisterly.

**And for the purpose of the story, there can't be a chain of deaths if a HiME gets defeated, for example Mikoto getting defeated causing both Mai and Natsuki to disappear.**

**Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Fa-" I mentally cursed for slipping with that word again. "Sergay," I corrected and saw him look up at me with an interested expression. "I believe you are well enough now that I can…" I paused, my heart giving a painful twist at what I was going to say. He looked puzzled by my halt in speech.

"Yes?" Sergay prompted when my eyes dropped to the ground. I chewed the inside of my cheek for a second before a simmer of anger swept through me. _Why am I feeling this way? He doesn't remember me._ My fists tightened in hem of my shirt. _And even if he did, I now know that my plea for his love only escalated to where it did because he was all I had. In reality…_ I relaxed my grip and looked back up into his face. _In reality… I didn't want him that way. All I wanted was for him to continue to love me as his daughter but I was afraid…_

"You are well enough now that I believe I can return to Garderobe…" Even after convincing myself that it wouldn't hurt. It did. I sorely did not want to lose my father but after a half a year of waiting, it was obvious that his memory would not be returning anytime soon.

Sergay smiled. "Ah yes," he said lightly. "I am grateful for your concern these past months but I too feel that you are perhaps staying for a lost cause." His words forced me to take a step backwards.

"I-I…" I stammered, feeling that I somehow had to correct his thinking then bit my lip. _My father is gone_, I reminded myself again.

"I know that it must have been hard…" Sergay murmured. "And I'm sorry that I was unable to be the person you wanted me to be…"

"It's-" I tried to tell him it was fine but he held up a hand.

"But," he looked happy for a moment. "I'm sure that whoever I might have been… He wouldn't want you to forfeit your life like this."

For a moment, I couldn't hold in most of the emotion I had been keeping locked away inside and a tear trickled down my cheek. I quickly looked into the snowy trees surrounding the cabin. It was always snowing in Artai. The landscape of the country I was supposed to call home was incredibly uninviting. Some might call it peaceful and serene but I preferred the cheerfulness of Wind City.

"I would like to return…" I admitted softly. "But I wonder if they would have me? After all I've done…" The last part I said more to myself then quickly shut the thoughts away before the carefully carved mask I perfected broke and all my fear over what had happened rushed in me.

"Go, Nina," Sergay said kindly. "I am just fine. I will be able to live a perfectly normal life here thanks to your attention after I woke up. It's time you returned to where you belong."

_That place used to be by your side… Father… But now…_ A flash of red hair atop a very familiar back crossed my vision and I felt my throat close up and my heart thump erratically at the same time. I had managed to go all this time without thinking too much about my life at Garderobe and about…

My heart pumped painfully. I wanted to go back. I needed to go back. But could I?

"I trust you'll be leaving as soon as possible?" Sergay asked with the hint of a smirk. I nodded and took a breath, trying to steady my trashing pulse.

"Tomorrow morning if I can manage it." I bowed and walked back inside the house. I leaned heavily against the closed door and tried to stay upright.

_I didn't even thank her_… My chest felt restricted. _I didn't even say goodbye._ I could imagine her now, smiling happily, trying to be a great Otome for Queen Mashiro. _She dived after me in space, to save me from burning in the atmosphere. It was a miracle that we survived and I just left. _

I pushed myself away from the door and slammed my fist against the wall. The hard wood jarred my bones and strained my muscles. I flinched with the pain and tried to collect my thoughts. At first, it wasn't like this. At first, she was so annoying. I wanted her to stay away from me. But then, she tried so hard to be my friend and before I knew it, she was. Suddenly, I cared about her well being and worried over her clumsiness. Suddenly, I felt the need to protect her and help her because suddenly she became very important. I don't even know how. That girl, she was just able to waltz right into my life and turn it upside-down. And then, father took an interest in her and I was so afraid that he would want _her_ for his daughter. I felt so confused, my emotions were merging together and I didn't know what I wanted from Father anymore. Duke Nagi's gemstone called out to me, it wanted my pain and it turned it to anger. And then… Oh, the look on her face when I… when Erstin…

I slammed my hand into the wall again with more force as fresh tears hit the floor. She looked like she hated me and I broke. I tried to kill her, twice, until she pursued me to space.

I fell to my knees and tried not to cry but the tears kept coming out. She didn't hate me; she wanted to help me. She forgave me and she saved me from the Ultimate Black Diamond.

Warmth spread through my abdomen even though my eyes still sent tears down my cheeks as I thought about how she held me as we were falling through atmosphere. It was then, as we were dropping into the searing heat that I knew why I was in so much pain after Erstin died. It was when our robes were dissolving and I felt the warmth of her skin on mine that a different kind of heat cascaded through my nerves. She held me so securely. Whatever it was that allowed me to let her into my life felt so clear as I clung to her in the sky.

"Arika…" I whispered her name for the first time since our battle. It felt hot on my tongue. I gulped a breath down and lifted my hands to my face to wipe away the tears. I would not cry. The tears I couldn't control came sometimes but I would not give in because once I did, I wouldn't be able to stop.

The phone rang noisily, making me jump. I looked at it with curiosity before realizing who it must be since Nao-sempei wouldn't be calling me now. I felt afraid all of sudden, afraid that they were calling to tell me that I should have died up there in space after what I had done. For a moment I was paralyzed.

"Are you going to get that?" Sergay called from outside and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Y-yes!" I told him before scrambling to my feet and rushing over to the phone. I took a calming breath.

"Hello, Nina Wong," I stated.

"Nina?" The Headmaster, Natsuki Kruger's voice crackled over the connection. "Is that really you?" Hearing her for the first time in a month was comforting.

"Yes, Headmaster…" I responded softly. "It's me."

"Oh, Nina!" She sounded relieved. "Arika had told us you were all right but we hadn't heard from you so we thought that maybe she…" Natsuki paused. "Well," she started a more subdued tone. "We thought that perhaps she was lying to make your death easier on herself since she hasn't been acting quite…correct since you've been gone." The casual mention of Arika's behavior and my supposed death startled me.

"Is Arika alright?" I asked, trying to make confusion hide my worry.

"Sometimes we catch her staring off into nowhere," Natsuki sighed. "But when asked what's wrong she just smiles and shakes her head before going back to doing what she was supposed to be doing." There was a pause. "I don't think it's a problem but the Queen seems quite thrown off by it, so we had to consider your demise."

"I'm fine, Headmaster," I said quietly. "And as I'm sure you've heard…?" I tried to ask but my voice dried up.

"Yes, you want to return to Garderobe, right?" Natsuki confirmed. "That's wonderful news!" I blinked at her exclamation.

"So, I can?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Of course, Nina," Natsuki said. "Why wouldn't you be able to? We could get you by tomorrow if you care to come that quickly."

"Yes," I said maybe a little too fast. "Tomorrow would be fine." I felt elated that the Headmaster didn't seem to harbor any hatred towards me although that didn't mean that the rest of Garderobe…

"Great then," Natsuki said happily. "Oh, and Nina?"

"Hmm?"

"How is your father?"

"How-?" I started to ask then stopped. "Nao-sempei…" I grumbled.

Natsuki laughed. "Yes, she informed me. Is he alright?"

"As good as he's going to be," I told her before exchanging good-byes.

I stared at the phone in my hand and let my mind wander. It strayed to Arika and I gave my head a quick shake. I was going home tomorrow and I needed to rest, not contemplate things that would keep me up all night.

I finally put down the phone and walked toward my bedroom. I suddenly felt exhausted. I looked at my packed suitcases in the corner and started to take my hair down. After deciding to return to Garderobe, I started to wear it up again. It made me feel more like myself. I looked in the mirror for a moment and took in my appearance. Not much had changed in the past month. I was maybe a half an inch taller but that was all. My hair was still dark and my body still fit because of training. I reached up and touched my now empty GEM earring. The smooth metal felt empty without the company of a GEM. I gave myself a small smile before slipping into bed and turning out the light. With the darkness pressing around me my mind caught the same flash of red hair before I drifted to sleep.

The morning was louder then it was supposed to be. Vaguely, I tried to remember why my alarm was sounding when it dawned on me. I sat upright in an instant and tapped the blaring off. It was eight in the morning; my transportation would be here in a half an hour. I felt sick and excited at the same time, like I was about to go on a roller coaster that would determine my future.

"Nina?" Sergay asked from outside my door. I blinked the sleep out my eyes and responded.

"I'm awake." I heard his footsteps pad in the direction of the kitchen and flopped back into my bed. It was cold out today, more so than other days. I tried not to think of it as a sign of foreboding. Stretching, I winced at a twinge in my shoulder where Arika had stabbed her dagger to stop my rampage. I spent some extra time turning the socket around before slipping out of bed. I would have to get that looked into properly once at Garderobe; perhaps Yokho could fix it before I was put back into Otome training. I took in a breath of brisk air and grabbed my Garderobe uniform. I hadn't worn it in a long time. The fabric was familiar underneath my fingers. I carried it to the bathroom and set it on the sink. I turned my shoulder around once more and clicked the shower on. The hot water started to fill the cold room with steam instantly and I watched as my reflection disappeared from the mirror. I stripped out of my pajamas and left them in a pile in the corner before stepping underneath the stream of water. It burned my skin and I sighed, letting it flow down my body. The steam bellowed around me as I lathered soap onto my skin. Ten minutes later I shut off the flow of water and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off and stepped deftly back out into the bathroom. The colder air hit me like mist and I shivered, goose bumps erupting across my arms. I toweled my hair and slid into my clothes quickly. Once dressed I put my hair up and studied myself in the mirror. It almost felt like déjà vu, like looking at myself before everything had happened.

The smell of eggs sizzling filled my senses and I felt my stomach turn. I was too nervous to eat. I grabbed my discarded clothes and walked back to my room. It was colder in here and I rubbed my arms for warmth. After dropping my clothes onto the top of my packed items I proceeded to zip my suitcase closed and carry it out into the front room.

"Hungry?" Sergay asked, turning a little to focus one eye on me.

"Not really," I said and settled myself on the couch by the door. I was eager to leave all this snow and despair behind me.

"Okay," Sergay nodded and turned back to cooking his own breakfast. "When are they coming?" I looked at the clock.

"In about ten minutes," I told him and looked out the window. I couldn't see much except for white.

"Will I see you again?" He asked and I closed my eyes.

"I don't know," I told him. "Perhaps." I could feel him looking at my back but I didn't turn around. He turned off the stove and scrapped his eggs onto a plate before sitting down at the table. We sat in silence, only the wind and the sound of his fork against the plate filling the distance that had grown between us.

"Have a good trip," he said quietly as I stood up. He hadn't heard the car approach but he knew I had because of my heightened senses. I turned around to face him finally.

"You'll be fine?" I asked again, feeling like staying but knowing it was just fear of leaving. He smiled at me and beckoned me over. I walked up to him silently. He stood up and threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you," I said not to the man hugging me but to the man who was my father.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and I nodded, hearing footsteps coming up to the door. Someone knocked.

"I'll be going now," I mumbled and pulled away. He nodded and returned to his breakfast. I walked over to my suitcase and picked it up. Heading to the door I glanced back at Sergay again. He was quietly eating. I felt some burden leave my shoulders as I opened the door.

"Goodbye…" I whispered and stepped outside into the snow. I closed the door behind me and lifted my head to face my visitor.

"Wong Nina-san?" He asked with a hopeful expression. I nodded and he offered a low bow. I returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you, Wong-san, my name is Karo and I will be driving you to your transportation," he commented and turned toward the car. "This way." I followed him to a simple black car and stopped when he did.

"I'll take your suitcase, you can get inside. It's much warmer in there," he added with a laugh. I gave him a small smile and let him take my suitcase from me. My smile widened when he had some trouble lifting it. He shot me an amazed look and I heard him mumble something about Otomes before I eased into the car. He was right, it was much warmer. I reclined against the seat and turned my head to look at the cabin I had secluded myself too for the past six months. I had the sudden urge to run back inside but suppressed it. I knew that I needed to leave.

"All set, Wong-san?" Karo asked.

"Yes," I told him and he smiled.

"It will take a little time to reach the airship, just relax until then." He turned around and I felt the car rumble to life beneath me. I gave one last look at the cabin before it vanished in the falling snow.

I sat quietly as the car drove smoothly over the normally bumpy road and watched as the trees whipped past my vision. I was leaving. I was finally going home.

"We're here, Wong-san," Karo informed me, half an hour later and I snapped out of my reverie to look at him. Surely we hadn't been driving that long. Karo noticed the puzzlement on my face.

"I told you it would only be a little time," he laughed and exited. My door opened and he bid me outside. I straightened and got out of the car. Looking around I saw a small aircraft nestled in a little airport a little off to my right. _What on earth? When did this get here?_

"Confused, Nina-san?" A familiar voice said calmly from outside my range of vision.

"Shizuru-sama?" I asked into the snow and heard a delighted laugh.

"Sharp as ever, Nina-san," she said coming into my eyesight. She hadn't changed either. Her eyes sparkled with same mirth.

"Shizuru-sama, I didn't know that the Headmaster sent you to-" I sputtered, taken aback by her appearance.

"I volunteered," she said absentmindedly and waved her hand. "No one has been informed about your return, except for me of course. Natsuki tried to keep it from me but Mai tends to talk loud." Shizuru shrugged with a small smile.

"Why-" I started to ask but was interrupted.

"We don't want people to gossip," she said seriously and I looked down a little sadly.

"Nina-san," she called and I looked back up. She had somehow managed to get my suitcase and was now holding it in one hand and walking back toward the aircraft. Startled I turned back to Karo and bowed hastily before running after Shizuru. She mysteriously made it to the aircraft so far before me that it took off right after I had gotten inside. I stumbled a bit and Shizuru caught me.

"Careful, Nina-san," she said amiably, her breath teasing my ear. I felt my face heat up.

"S-Shizuru-sama," I stuttered and stood up straight, pulling out of her hold. She smiled at my reaction.

"This way." She turned around and walked into a little room. I followed and sat in a chair after Shizuru said to.

"First off," she started. "It's good to have you back, Nina-san." She gave me a genuine smile and I nodded and looked down, feeling shy.

"Thank you, Shizuru-sama," I said softly. She gave another little laugh.

"Natsuki told me to update you on a few things before we arrive in Garderobe," Shizuru continued. I looked up with interest.

"Since you've been gone, most of Windbloom has been rebuilt under the constant care of Queen Mashiro and Meistar Arika." My expression changed slightly at the mention of Arika's name, something that did not go unnoticed by Shizuru. Her eyes glinted for a moment before continuing. "The castle has been finished and try as we might we cannot get the Queen to choose her second Otome for the kingdom of Windbloom. She's very picky…" Shizuru mused and I couldn't help but smile. The Queen was defiantly hard to handle sometimes but I couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't pick a second Otome. _Arika must have her hands full…_

A thought crossed my mind.

"Has Arika graduated?" I asked a little unhappily. It would be so annoying if Arika graduated before I did. _I was number one after all._

Shizuru shook her head with a laugh. "No," she said. "That girl still has a lot to learn about being an Otome. She works with Queen Mashiro alongside doing her schoolwork." I nodded. "The next thing I was supposed to tell you was that Duke Nagi has been imprisoned," Shizuru said and I narrowed my eyes at the mention of his name.

"I'm pleased to hear that, Viola-sama," I said with conviction.

"There has also been no mention of disturbances since the war," she continued. "No slaves or Otome battles have occurred and we are pretty sure that none will for some time."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Shizuru nodded and leaned back into her seat. She folded her hands delicately in her lap and addressed me with a much more serious disposition. I tensed at her change in attitude and regarded her carefully.

"And finally," she said with some distaste. "There are some who still hold you responsible for the destruction caused during the war."

There it was. The thing I had feared the most about returning. I felt my eyes burn but kept a hard face on.

"I figured that, Shizuru-sama," I told her, staring her in the eye.

"Don't pay any mind to them, Nina-san," Shizuru told me strongly. "They do not know what they speak of." I nodded, knowing that I should listen but it was difficult when I too believed that it was my fault.

We were quiet for a moment, listening to the whirling of the airship.

"I'll make some tea, shall I?" Shizuru said at last and I nodded, feeling grateful that she had not talked about that subject any longer. It was difficult.

I stared out the window at the changing scenery. We were leaving the snow behind and heading into a much more inviting environment, the outskirts of the country of Windbloom. Shizuru set a small cup of tea in front of me and I thanked her before taking a sip. The soothing liquid warmed me from inside and I smiled, remembering that Shizuru always made the best tea.

"We will arrive in Windbloom in less then twenty minutes," the intercom crackled somewhere above me after a few hours of idle chatter and I closed my eyes, thinking about how my life was finally going to go back to normal. _At least,_ I thought. _Somewhat normal._

Shizuru's soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Does it feel good to be back?" She asked and I gave her a smile.

"Yes," I told her. "I missed it." She nodded and stood up.

"We'll be landing in about five minutes." She fixed the hem of her skirt and gave me an uncharacteristically fond look. "We _are_ happy to have you return, Nina-san," she said again. "It will help you to remember that."

I tried to regard her with a reserved look but she seemed to see through it because she smiled. I looked up at her and gave her tiny smile of my own before she wiggled her fingers at me and took her leave. I sighed a sigh of relief as I saw Windbloom castle looming in the distance. Glancing at the clock I wondered if Arika was there. It was about eleven and morning classes should have been over by now. _She might be at lunch actually…_

There was a shudder as the aircraft set down in front of Garderobe and I heard Shizuru beckon for me to hurry outside. I got to my feet and found my way back to the exit. The Headmaster was waiting at the bottom with an open face.

"Nina," she said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Headmaster," I said sincerely and bowed. "It's good to be home."

Natsuki laughed and steered me toward Garderobe. "Let's get you settle in then," she squeezed my shoulder then removed her hand to walk by my side. "Shizuru briefed you in the aircraft, correct?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Shizuru-sama told me of the events that took place in my absence and of the other matter," I finished in a more subdued tone. Natsuki glanced at me but I didn't meet her gaze. I felt her sigh.

"I hope your not agreeing with that other matter, Nina," she said sternly and I shook my head.

"Of course not, Headmaster," I lied. Natsuki seemed to sense that but luckily didn't say anymore. I heard a few giggles and looked up. Some students were talking near the front of the school. They didn't seem too familiar but I was sure they would recognize me if they looked. I kept my eyes forward and held my head up. Natsuki watched me carefully and I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Shouldn't you three be at lunch?" Shizuru said softly, sneaking up on them and the students in question yelped and bowed hastily.

"Yes, Viola-sama," one piped.

"We're sorry, Viola-sama," another said and they bowed before quickly hurrying inside.

"Don't intimidate the students," Natsuki said tersely. Shizuru looked at Natsuki with innocence.

"I don't know what you mean, Natsuki," she said placing a thoughtful finger against her cheek. Her eyes danced.

Natsuki managed to roll her eyes in annoyance and smile in affection at the same time. I tried to stifle a little laugh.

We entered Garderobe and I saw a flurry of activity as students walked from classroom to classroom or headed for the cafeteria. I caught glimpses of a few of myr yearmates and tried not to feel self-conscious.

"Your stuff has already been taken to your room," Natsuki was saying and I stopped looking around for a sign of someone that I knew personally and listened. "I suggest taking some time to unpack and get reacquainted with the school before reporting back to me for your schedule for the rest of the semester."

"Yes, Headmaster," I said as we started up the stairs to the dorms.

"I will be placing you in the same classes as before because your absence was not long enough to get a replacement in the midst of rebuilding Windbloom. You also have your old room, naturally."

"With Arika?" I practically gaped and stopped in my tracks as that registered in my head.

"Nina?" Natsuki asked in confusion. "Something the matter?" I didn't respond. "Is rooming with Meistar Arika a problem?" She asked in a more sympathetic tone.

"No," I recovered quickly. "Of course not."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a puzzled look. One she returned with a knowing smile. Natsuki widened her eyes in shock and looked back at my now tinged pink face.

"Um, yes?" I asked, missing the previous exchange.

"Nothing at all," Natsuki said with a note of recognition in her voice. We walked the rest of the way to the doors chatting absently until I noticed the familiar room on the right. My room.

"Well, we're here," Natsuki said casually. "Take until the afternoon classes are finished to settle. I'm sure your friends here would love to see you also."

I gave a rueful smile, wondering if that really was the case but nodded and took my old key back from Natsuki.

"Thank you, Headmaster," I bowed and fit the key in the lock. It opened with a click and I hesitated.

"We'll be taking our leave then," Natsuki said and nodded to Shizuru. "Don't worry, Nina, everything will be fine."

I watched their backs until the turned to corner to take them back to the stairs and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I pushed the door open. A slight breeze hit me and I peeked through one eye to see the window open and the sunlight shinning onto my old desk. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. My suitcase was sitting by my old bed, new sheets sitting crisply on the mattress. I glanced around and saw that the bunk bed had been changed for a regular bed since the bunk was no longer needed. Regret twisted at my heart for a moment but I pushed it away. I had already forgiven myself for Erstin and so had Arika.

Speaking of which, Arika's bed was unmade and her alarm lay on the floor, the plug ripped out of the socket. I shook my head, that girl never changed. Her own desk was messy, with papers strewn about and a shirt hanging off the back of her chair. One of her dresser drawers was left open and her pants were out for the world to see, their edges blowing lightly in the breeze.

I took in a deep breath and noted the same sent of peach shampoo hinted at the air and a smile crept around my lips. I was home. This was my home, here with Arika, in this room. My heart felt light as I walked toward the window and leaned my elbows against the sill. The sun warmed my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying the weather without snow.

Feeling better then I had in weeks, I turned around and started to unpack. Once I had all my clothes in their proper drawers I continued to set things upon my desk. I replaced the books and little trinkets in their old spots and clasped a hand around the locket with the three of us in it. I smiled again and reached down to grab my bathroom items from their case. Setting them on the bed, I zipped my suitcase back up and slid it under my bed. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and headed to the other side of the room to put them away.

In the bathroom I gave a short laugh at how similar everything was from before. Arika's towels from this morning were still sitting on the floor and her shampoo had managed to turn upside-down and all the shampoo was leaking out onto the bathroom floor.

"Arika," I sighed and righted the bottle. Peach filled my senses and I smirked. It was the same, just like I thought. I turned on the water and let it carry the spilt shampoo down the drain before setting my own shampoo and conditioner next to Arika's. Then I bent down and grabbed Arika's towels and hung them up. Satisfied that everything was in order I went back into the room.

I looked around again, just letting the fact that I was out of Artai sink in. I briefly wondered what Sergay was doing but banished the thought from my mind and strode back over to my bed. Seeing that they were very securely tucked in I loosened them a little before walking back over to the window. There were a few people down in the courtyard.

"Hey," one of them ran over to a bigger crowd. They all turned to address her. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Some of them chimed. I listened closely.

"Someone said they saw Nina Wong walking into Garderobe with the Headmaster and Viola-sama!" The girl squealed. I blanched and was about to pull away from the window with a sick feeling when the girl squealed again. I looked back and saw her waving right at me. She was smiling. I wasn't expecting that. The other girls turned around and also started waving. I recognized a few of them. I waved back a little hesitantly, unsure if they were genuine or not.

"Nina-san!" One called. "We're glad your back, Nina-san! We thought that you had well…" She tapered off as one of her friends hit her in the side.

"Welcome back, Nina-san!" The girl called. I nodded in her direction before a large crowd coming out of the school caught my attention. What were they doing?

"Arika-sama!" I heard a girl shriek from the crowd and my breath caught in my throat. The crowd of girls swelled as someone walked through them. Another shout of Arika-sama rang through the crowd. Then there she was. Her red hair flowing in the gentle breeze, a look of amusement and frustration on her face as she tried to get out of the crowd.

"I have to get to the castle!" Her voice whined and it sent my heart into over-drive. _Arika…_ I thought, leaning my body over the windowsill to see her better. She seemed to sprout up like a beanstalk from the last time I saw her. She must be taller then me now by about an inch. Her hair was slightly shorter and she had taken to wearing it in a more simple ponytail, her ant look forgotten. I saw the glint of the Blue Sky Sapphire in her earring and smiled. More yells sounded and Arika flashed them a friendly grin. My heart warmed with hidden admiration as I watched her handle the younger classes.

"Arika-san!" The girls from below me called and I saw her head try to locate the call. I froze as she looked this way. "Arika-san!" The girl called again and all of them ran over to the crowd. "Come here, it's-!" she started to say but was drowned out.

"Sorry!" Arika called and I saw her break out of the crowd. "I'm late and Mashiro-chan is going to kill me!" She squeaked and I saw her ran at full speed in the direction of the castle. _Don't run, Arika_, I pleaded inwardly and flinched when I saw her plow into a bread stand. She stood up and started apologizing but the bread guy just smiled and bowed. I was amazed.

_She must be doing okay as Queen Mashiro's Otome…_ I mused then laughed. _Arika-sama…_ I laughed harder. I never would have thought that day would come.

Sighing contentedly, I slipped my head back into the room and padded over to my bed. I sat down and looked at my hands, trying to calm my racing heart. Arika was exactly the same, albeit maybe a little more grown-up. That thought alone picked up any dampened spirits I might have had earlier. I briefly thought to go look around the campus again but decided against it. I remembered it well enough and felt a little tired anyway. Stretching, I felt the sting in my shoulder again. _Oh right…_ I thought and stood up, grabbing my key. _I should go check that out._

I locked the door and made my way to the infirmary, avoiding peoples eyes. The students regarded me with either anger or admiration; both made me feel uncomfortable. Once I reached the infirmary, I knocked gently and heard someone grant me entrance.

"Yes?" Yohko asked from behind a computer, not bothering to look up. I saw Irina in the back, tinkering with something.

"Can you take a look at my shoulder for me?" I asked in a slightly uncomfortable tone. I was sure once she looked up she would know why I needed my shoulder looked at.

"Your shoulder…?" She said absently, still not looking up. "What's wrong with it?"

"Uh," I fumbled a little then sighed. "I was stabbed by a giant dagger," I said, hiding my exasperation.

"What?" Yohko snapped her head up to look at me finally and I saw her widen her eyes in shock.

"Nina!" She exclaimed and I saw Irina drop whatever she was working on and whirl around in surprise.

"Nina-chan!" She cried happily and ran forward to throw her arms around me. "I thought you were dead!" She sobbed into my shirt over dramatically.

"Irina!" Yohko chided. "Arika told us she was alive." She fixed me with a smile. "Good to see you, Nina."

"You too," I replied and tried to pry Irina off me. "Irina, stop it," I said in an annoyed tone and I felt her laugh.

"Oh, Nina-chan! It really is you," she said happily.

"Irina," I grumbled and placed my forehead into my hands. She laughed again and let go.

"Where were you?" Yohko asked, crossing her arms. I smiled a little sheepishly.

"I was taking care of my father," I admitted. "But he has not regained his memory…"

"I'm sorry, Nina," Yohko said sincerely and I nodded. "But your home now, right? Everything will be fine."

I smiled. "Yes, I am home."

"Have you talked to Arika yet?" Irina asked, her eyes stern. I shrunk under her stare. "She's been acting strange, you know!" Irina admonished. "You should really talk to her."

"Stop it, Irina," Yohko sighed. "Arika is probably already in the castle. She stays there some afternoon's remember?"

"Oh, right," Irina said then shrugged. "Of course you'll talk to her, I mean you two are very close, right?" I choked and faced her.

"Excuse me?" I asked. It wasn't like it was incorrect, it was just…

"Oh Nina-chan…" Irina grumbled and walked back over to what she was working on. "Your too mean." I felt bad suddenly, like I had said it right to Arika's face. I looked at the floor.

"Never mind her," Yohko said in exasperation. "Let me see your shoulder."

"You don't need-?" I started to ask as I slipped out of my shirt.

"I already know how you received it, Nina," Yohko said softly and I stiffened. She didn't say anything more and pressed her fingers all over my shoulder, feeling the muscle. I winced at some points and she wrote those down on her little clipboard.

"Well," she said after a few minutes. "It seems that Arika tore your muscle clean off your bone." She stood up and moved away slightly to write something else down.

"Arika-chan did that to you?" Irina asked, her interested eyes looking at my scar. "When you two were fighting?"

I narrowed my eyes as my heart gave a painful twist. Placing my hand over my shoulder I angled myself away from her.

"Wow," she said softly. "I'm sorry, Nina-chan, that was stupid of me."

I eyed her carefully and she looked at me with regret before tinkering again.

"Lucky for you," Yohko said, ignoring the tension. "I can fix that."

I looked at her with a relieved expression before she suddenly stuck a needle right into my arm.

"Ah," I flinched and shuddered as my nanomachines activated. Hot energy surround different parts of my body and I felt the restorative capabilities healing the wounds I failed to treat after the fight.

"You haven't activated a robe since your fight with Arika, right?" Yohko guessed and I nodded, wishing that she wouldn't say that so casually. It was still painful. The nanomachines stopped and I felt almost ten times better. The ache in my shoulder was gone, as were other minor aches in the rest of my muscles and tendons. I rubbed my fingers over my shoulder and bit my lip when I felt that my scar was still there.

"That won't go away for some time," Yohko informed me. "The skin already healed, therefore the nanomachines won't do anything for it."

I sighed and pulled my shirt back on. I didn't want that scar. It was a constant reminder of how I almost killed Arika and the destroyed the rest of the world. I shuddered, the mere thought sending shame through me.

"You should return to your room and rest for a while," Yohko advised. "Using the nanomachines like that will cause you to fatigue."

I was about to protest when a wave of exhaustion washed over me. I blinked in surprise and Yohko gave a short laugh.

"See?" She said and I smiled a little. "Now go get some sleep."

I made sure my uniform was correct and turned to leave.

"See you in classes, Nina-chan!" Irina called and I waved before leaving the infirmary.

Back in my room I laid on my bed for some sleep.

"I'll talk to you later, Yayoi-chan!" A voice shook me awake and I sat up when I recognized it as Arika's. The afternoon light was fading, giving the room a reddish glow. The lock opened and the doorknob turned. I watched the door as if my life depended on it and considering who was about to walk through it, I think maybe it did.

The door opened and Arika's form walked into the room. She looked up to the window briefly and froze. Her blue eyes stared right at me but her face had a frustrated expression. I felt slightly panicked, thinking that maybe she didn't want me here. I was about to say something when she shook her head and stepped back outside, closing the door. I was dumbstruck and an awful ache was searing in my heart. Suddenly, the door opened again and Arika looked at me and gave a weird sort of laugh.

"To think I'm hallucinating now…" she muttered and put her head in her hands for a few seconds then looked back up. She fixed me with a blank expression and sighed. _She doesn't think I'm real…_ I realized with a pang. _Did she really expect me never to return?_

I wanted to do something but I couldn't take my eyes off her. Everything about her that I remembered was better, the curve of her neck, the lean muscle in her arms and stomach and those eyes, bright and observant. All traces of her immaturity had vanished and now I was looking not at the uniform of the school, but the official uniform of a Windbloom Otome. We were both almost seventeen and growing up had only helped Arika in all the right ways.

"Arika?" I finally asked hesitantly, since she was still giving me a weird look. At the sound of my voice her eyes widened to the twice their normal size and she dropped her bag. Concerned, I stood up and took a step toward her. "Arika," I said again, a little louder.

"Nina…" She said softly. My name on her voice sent a chill up my spine. "Is that really you?" She asked in sheer disbelief.

"Who else would it be, Arika," I said a little impatiently and saw her lean backwards against the door.

"You came back," she said. Her voice sounded weak, like she was unable to get the syllables out. Alarm shot through me as she started sinking to the floor and I took a few quick steps towards her.

"Yeah," I told her. "I-" My voice got stuck as I watched a tear drop down from Arika's face and hit the floor. My heart almost screamed.

"I thought you…" she said in a wobbly voice. "I thought you weren't coming back. I thought you wanted to be with…" A few more tears dropped and I reached out tentatively to touch her, to do something to stop the crying but she flinched away from me and looked up. My eyes burned as I saw hers swimming with unshed tears. My head was reeling, in all my thoughts of how Arika would react when I returned, this was one thing I didn't imagine. I blinked away tears of my own willed her to say something but she didn't. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her face had taken on a hard expression. I didn't know how to fix this.

"Arika," I pleaded and she looked away. "I didn't mean… I didn't want…" I couldn't form a sentence, my heart was thumping painfully in my chest. I expected anger or disappointment, not this. I didn't expect this at all and it hurt far more then I could have imagined.

My incoherent speech seemed to have some sort of affect on her because I saw her flick her eyes back up to my face for a moment.

"What about Sergay?" She asked straitening away from the doorway. She was watching my hand, not my face but at least she was talking.

"He doesn't remember anything," I said, anger coloring my voice.

"Is that why you came back?" Her voice was quiet, not the usual loud chirp she normally spoke with. I could feel myself being drawn into it.

"No," I said, mimicking her tone. "I came back because I wanted to." I told her with as much conviction as I could. It was the truth, even if that was going to be difficult for her to believe. I would have come back even if Sergay remembered me. She was closer to me now and she slowly reached out. I reacted instantly, stretching the same hand that I tried to touch her with before to meet her. She hesitated at first then took another step forward, sliding her fingers lightly over my hand. The touch made me shiver, her skin electric against my own.

"You know," she said lightly and I saw her smile. The one little smile melted the cold that was threatening to take me. Her fingers grazed over my wrist and up my forearm as she continually stepped closer to me. My pulse sped up considerately. "He was the first older man to look at me and see something other than a child. I think it went to my head." She gave a small laugh and I caught myself smiling too. It would seem that I was forgiven, again.

"I guess we were both confused," I said and closed my eyes. Arika's fingers were inching closer to my bicep. The sensation was making it hard to concentrate.

Suddenly she stopped and I opened my eyes to find her leaning forward with her usual smile. I took a startled step backwards and she laughed outright, the tension completely gone.

"Oh, Nina-chan!" She exclaimed happily. "You haven't changed at all!"

I scowled at her and crossed my arms. "What do you know, Arika!" I snapped and she threw her arms around me in a tight hug before bounding into the room. I stood, a little stunned by the sudden change in demeanor and watched her jump onto her messy bed.

"I have so much to tell you, Nina!" She breathed and waved her arms around, making her bounce up and down on her mattress. "Mashiro-chan works me like a dog!" She said and flopped onto her back. "I never knew being a Meistar Otome was so much work!"

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked and sat down on my own bed. Arika stuck her tongue out and I smirked.

"I thought it would be less paperwork and public events," she grumbled. "I feel like a show animal." I laughed and Arika snorted.

"You're so mean Nina-chan," she pouted. "Laughing at my troubles."

"Those aren't troubles, Arika," I chided.

"How is Sergay, anyway?" She asked, picking up on a slight bitterness in my voice.

I opened my mouth, then closed it and shrugged. She shot me a sympathetic look and I glared at her, making her smile.

"It's okay," she told me firmly. "He wasn't so great."

I put my head in my hand and shook my head. _Geez, Arika…_

"So you were with him the whole time after we fell from the sky?" She asked quietly, her mood changing again. I looked up cautiously but her eyes were on the ceiling. Her shoulders were tense.

"Yeah," I said. "But I…" _I missed you._

"You what?" She wondered.

"No, it's nothing," I said and folded my hands in my lap. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye before heaving a huge sigh.

"Mashiro-chan made me fly up and clean the top windows of the castle today!" She complained, changing the subject. I had to laugh at that.

"Nina-chan, aren't Otome supposed to protect stuff, and I don't know, do important things?" She asked, her voice exasperated.

"Arika, you haven't even graduated," I reminded her. "You can't expect to be someone like Shizuru-sama!"

"I'm a perfectly capable Otome!" She countered.

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed. She crossed her arms.

"C'mon Nina-chan I was able to-" She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes for a moment then recovered. "Well, I'm a good Otome." She finished in a subdued tone. Seeing the beaten look on her face I tried to back-pedal.

"I was just teasing, Arika," I mumbled. That caused her laugh.

"I can't believe it, Nina is backing down!" She exclaimed in delight and sat up. "Maybe your not so mean." I narrowed my eyes at her goofy smile and crossed my arms. The cloth of my uniform caught on my scar and pulled. I gave and involuntary gasp of pain and clapped a hand over my shoulder. The muscle was fine but the skin was still sensitive.

"Ow…" I muttered and rubbed it lightly.

"What is it?" Arika asked. I shook my head and continued to rub it.

"It's nothing," I assured her and waved my hand to show her I was fine. It still stung but it wasn't anything big. Arika's eyes focused on where I was rubbing and I watched as something flickered in her eyes before she turned away.

"Do you have her schedule, yet?" She asked and I blanched. I had forgotten about going to see the Headmaster.

"Crap," I cursed and stood up. "I have to go see the Headmaster."

"I'll come," Arika said quickly and stood up too. We both grabbed our keys and left in a hurry.

"I completely forgot," I said to myself but Arika heard and she smirked.

"So unlike you, Nina-chan, your full of surprises today," she cooed and I felt blood rush to my face.

"Be quiet, Arika," I growled and quickened my pace. She giggled.

"Lighten up!" She exclaimed and in a flash of motion poked my side. I gasped as the sensation shocked my body then blushed madly and looked around for the perpetrator. She was already running.

"AR-I-KA!" I yelled and chased after her.

"Oh no, Nina-chan's maaaaad!" She laughed and ducked deftly around the corner. She was faster then before, that was for sure. I could hear her cackling just up ahead and I ran to catch up.

"MEISTAR ARIKA!" Natsuki's yelled from down the hall. I stopped abruptly and took a few breaths to make it look like I wasn't running.

"Eeeeeyaah!" Arika screeched in surprise and I stifled laughter as I rounded the corner.

"Nina, do you know what this is about?" Natsuki asked with annoyance as Arika struggled against the hold of Shizuru.

"Shizuru-san!" Arika whined. "Let me gooo…"

"Now why would I do that, ne Arika?" I felt jealous suddenly of Shizuru's closeness to Arika and crossed my arms.

"Nina?" Natsuki repeated.

"No, Headmaster," I said, feigning ignorance. Arika looked at me with mock betrayal in her eyes. I hid a smile. "I was just on my way to see you when Arika ran by me. I have no idea what she was in such a hurry for."

"So mean…" Arika wailed. I watched as Shizuru bent down blew gently in Arika's ear.

"E-EH?" She squeaked as her face flared red. "S-Shizuru-san, d-don't do that!"

"Oh, let her go Shizuru," Natsuki sighed.

"Ara, your no fun," she pouted but let go. Arika scrambled away to stand next to me, her face still bright red. I glanced briefly at her then scowled at Shizuru. She regarded me with an amused expression.

"Well, Nina," Natsuki said and I looked at her. "I guess since you're here it saves the trouble of making the trip to my office." She reached into one of her pockets and fished out a piece of paper. "Your schedule," she said, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I replied and looked over it. Natsuki was right; it was the same, that was good. Arika could help me catch up. _Or perhaps it will be the other way around…_ I thought and fixed her an annoyed look. She was playing with the end of ponytail, unaware of my eyes.

"We expect you in classes starting tomorrow," Natsuki informed me. I nodded and pocketed the piece of paper. "Arika," she turned to address the Meistar.

"Yes?" Arika wondered, looking up hesitantly. "Make sure you help Nina on the days you don't have to go to the castle," Natsuki ordered her. Arika's mouth fell open.

"Me?" She asked. "Help Nina-chan?" She laughed. "Nina-chan should be helping _me_, Headmaster." I rolled my eyes and nudged her in the side.

"Stupid," I said. "I've been gone, remember?"

"Oh, right," Arika nodded. "I'll help you then! I am number two after all!"

"Number two?" I asked in surprise. _But that's… _ "Who's number one then?" _Who was better then Arika, a real Meistar Otome?_

"You, of course, duh, Nina-chan," Arika said like it was obvious and pointed at me. I stared at her in shock. _Was she kidding me? This uniform doesn't mean anything right now…_

"I'm not-" I protested but Arika was already walking back to the dorm. "Wait, Arika!" I yelled and turned to go after her, leaving the Headmaster and Shizuru behind.

"Those girls…" I heard Natsuki mutter and Shizuru's light laughter from behind me.

Shizuru regarded Natsuki fondly. "They remind me a little of you and Mai, don't you think?" She mused and Natsuki smirked.

"I'm going to take a shower, Nina-chan!" Arika called from ahead of me.

"Arika!" I shouted in frustration but she slipped into our room before I could catch her. _What is with her?_ I wondered once I was settled on my bed. _She beat me didn't she? I don't understand at all…_

"Nina?" Arika's voice filtered through the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I replied absently.

"Can you bring me the soap?" She asked in a sheepish tone.

"Your what?" I asked in confusion.

"Soap, it's sitting on my desk," she explained. I looked across the room and sure enough the soap was sitting right there, on some papers. I stood up and walked over to grab it. _I swear, nothing changes around here._ Grumbling, I opened the bathroom door and walked in, pre-occupied with why Arika's soap was on her desk and at first I didn't realize exactly where I was.

"Thanks, Nina-chan," Arika said gratefully and I glanced up and widened my eyes. Arika's silhouette was clearly visible from behind the shower curtain and I could make out the curve of her back and chest. Heat flared to my face.

"Yeah," I replied, keeping my voice normal. "Just don't leave your stuff all over the place." Arika laughed and one of her arms peeked around the curtain, palm outstretched so I could put the soap in it. The water glistened on her skin and my vision got fuzzy.

"Nina?" She asked in a puzzled tone and waved her hand around a bit. I shook my head and handed her the soap. Our fingers slid against each other and I kept my hand there longer then necessary. Luckily, Arika didn't seem to notice.

"Arika?" I heard myself asking.

"Hmm?"

"How did you become number one?"

"Oh," she grumbled. "A lot of work, that's what. Mashiro-chan said that she would only have the best Otome as her own and demanded that I tried harder. She's crazy…" She muttered. "But it's better now," she told me, her voice perking up. "Since your back I don't have to be number one anymore. I like the number two better…" she finished thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to be number one automatically!" I blurted, a little flustered. "I mean, I've been gone and you were better then me before, Arika so-"

"It'll be a competition then!" Arika exclaimed, turning the conversation around quickly. "And I won't lose to you, Nina-chan."

My pride flared. "We'll see Arika," I snapped but felt better. The shower turned off and I gulped as some of the steam cleared.

"I'll be back in the room," I stuttered and quickly turned away from the shower.

"Do I make you nervous?" Arika teased, her tone playful.

I blushed. "Of course not," I lied and got out of the bathroom. I could hear her give a short laugh before I closed the door. Sighing, I changed into my pajamas and wiggled into bed. It wasn't very late but I was tired from traveling.

"Going to bed?" Arika observed when she got out of the bathroom. I glanced at her. Red hair was hanging loosely behind her ears, a few wet strands slipping from the mass to fall about her face. My eyes swept quickly over her body and noticed the lack of clothing.

"Don't you get cold?" I wondered, secretly enjoying the view of her legs in her shorts.

"Nah." She shrugged and a sliver of her stomach peeked out at me. I looked away from her. _Being with her like this might be harder then I thought…_

"I have to work on a few things, do you mind the light?" Arika questioned, sitting down at her desk and pulling out a pen. She looked frustrated.

"I don't mind," I assured her and she nodded. "Do you always do your work this late?"

"No," she replied. "But on the days when I need to go to the castle I don't have a lot of time."

"Do you sleep enough?"

"You sound like my mother, Nina-chan," she said and turned to me with a smirk. I scowled and turned my back to her.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight," I replied, contentment welling up inside me. It was surprising how easy it was to ease back into how my life used to be. I just hoped it stayed like this…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of Arika's blaring alarm. Startled, I sat bolt upright and looked over to her bed in shock. Arika groaned and reached out to shut it off before sitting up with a sleepy expression. She caught my wide eyes and laughed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Arika giggled and I relaxed, my heartbeat slowing.

"I forgot about your alarm," I grumbled and got out of bed. Arika grinned.

"Nina-chan was scared…" She sung at my back as I walked over to my dresser. I ignored her and proceeded to make my way to the bathroom. I needed the shower; it was going to be a long day.

I took a calming breath as the hot water poured over my shoulders and back, waking me up easier then that alarm. I reached for my shampoo and almost slipped. Looking down in confusion I saw another stream of shampoo flowing down the drain.

"What the…?" I asked myself and found Arika's shampoo upside down again. "That girl…" I breathed and reached down to pick it up.

"Hurry up, Nina!" Arika called. "We're going to be late!"

I rolled my eyes and quickly lathered the hair and swiped soap over my skin before rinsing and toweling dry. In a matter of five minutes I was dressed and ready to go, leaning against the doorframe as Arika struggled to find some socks.

"Ahhh…" She whined. "I swear I had some clean ones yesterday…"

"Just use mine," I sighed and walked over to my dresser. Pulling open the top drawer I snatched a pair of socks and threw them at her. They hit her in the back and she gave a little 'eep' of surprise before turning to me with a scowl.

"Thanks," she mumbled and pulled them on quickly then ran over to jump into her shoes. Something registered in my mind.

"You're wearing a Garderobe uniform," I pointed out. Arika looked a little puzzled.

"Eh?" She looked down then smacked her forehead. "I wear my uniform here and my Windbloom uniform at the castle or to events."

"Oh…" I said then shrugged. "Ready?" I asked and headed out the door. Irina was just leaving and she gave me a friendly wave before following Yayoi down the hall.

"Let's go, Nina-chan!" She exclaimed and brushed past me on her way out. I followed her bouncing figure down the hall and tried to contain my nervousness. Students were filling out of their rooms in twos and fours to go meet in the courtyard for the few minutes we had before morning cleaning. Arika beckoned me over to a low wall and I stood next to her as she leaned against it, turning her face toward the morning sun. Her hair sparkled with light brown in its rays. I turned my attention to the students milling around and immediately looked down. A good deal of girls were looking at me with angry or cold faces. My stomach churned unpleasantly but I bit my lip and kept my posture confident even though I couldn't bring myself to look anyone in the eye. After a few minutes of tension Arika seemed to notice my discomfort and gave me a concerned look. I didn't return her gaze and focused on staying indifferent to the intense stares. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arika scan the other students and her face went from confused to angry. She pushed off from the wall and took a couple steps forward so that she was standing closer to me. Crossing her arms in a look of distaste she turned her head ever so slightly so the Blue Sky Sapphire sparkled in her ear. Instantly, most girls had a look of shock on their faces at the obvious show of defense Arika was displaying for me. I nudged her lightly, trying to get her to ignore it but she only angled herself in a more protective way next to me and I watched as all but a few girls looked away from me in apology.

"Arika…" I said her name softly and she gave me a fond smile.

"Don't worry, Nina-chan," she whispered, her posture relaxing as she sat back up against the wall. "They just don't know the whole story."

I kept my eyes down but sat against the wall next to her, my silence enough to show her that I was grateful for what she did. Our shoulders brushed gently against each other and I started to pull away, embarrassed by the contact but Arika placed her hand between my thigh and my arm, resting her forearm securely over mine. The display of affection causing me to smile into my lap. We sat in a comfortable silence as we waited for morning cleaning to start.

"What are you all waiting for?" Miss Maria's voice sounded through the courtyard. The chatter died down quickly as all eyes turned to look at the stern Otome. Her eyes scanned the crowd until it they found me and she opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and addressed Arika.

"Meistar Arika!" Miss Maria barked and Arika jumped.

"Yes, Miss Maria?" She asked and bowed.

"You will share your duties," she said curtly before turning around and walking back into Garderobe. I sighed in relief when she didn't mention my name.

"Let's go Nina," Arika said with a smirk. I felt a twang of dread.

"What exactly is your job?" I asked in a cautious tone.

"You'll see…" She replied mysteriously. I let out an annoyed breath and followed her to the supply shed. Students filled in and out in crowds, grabbing their cleaning supplies before they got boxed in by other girls trying to get out.

"Good morning, Arika-sama," a few girls murmured as we passed by them. Arika nodded and smiled at them, causing them to blush and talk amongst themselves. Wherever we went there were calls of 'Arika-sama' and 'do you need help today, Arika-sama?'. It would have been annoying if Arika hadn't handled it so well.

"They really like you, don't they?" I asked in amusement and Arika shot me a peeved look. I suppressed a giggle then stopped when more came by.

"Arika-sama," they bowed and then turned to me. Arika stopped and watched carefully then smiled when they started bowing to me also. "Nina-sama," they said and skittered away. If I listened carefully I could hear my name mixed in with the Arika's.

"You look so funny, Nina-chan," Arika laughed and I glared at her for a bit until her expression softened. "You see," she said and gestured to our classmates. "You're status hasn't left you."

I smiled; red hinting at my cheeks and Arika turned away from me with a satisfied look.

"Nina-san," I heard Miss Maria call and I tapped Arika on the shoulder.

"Be right back," I told her and walked over to Miss Maria.

"Good morning," I greeted and bowed. Miss Maria nodded and thrust her hand out.

"I have your GEM," she said shortly and I lifted my fingers to my ear to feel the gap in the metal. _That's right,_ I remembered. _I don't have a GEM._ I answered a soft 'thank you' and took the Coral GEM out of her palm, the smooth stone feeling warm in my hands. With care I fitted it into my earring and looked up at Miss Maria. She gave me a curt nod before telling me to get back to cleaning. I took my leave to find Arika and saw her sweeping a part of the courtyard, the same job I did when I was number one here. A sense of recognition washed over me when I realized that me sharing her job meant that my status had indeed not changed. Arika and I must be sharing the number one title. I smirked; it was going to be a challenging competition.

"Nina-chan!" Arika called, waving a hand. When I reached her she pointed to where she left a broom for me. I nodded a thank you and went to sweeping. The gentle motion was calming, even if Arika's mutterings caught my attention now and again. We talked softly to one another about nothing in particular, Arika explaining something me listening carefully, so I could correct her. The day progressed the same way and then for a few weeks after that. It was peaceful and calm and I enjoyed the afternoon's I spent with Arika when she didn't have to go to the castle.

"So you already know about how Otome have to do a lot of paperwork," Arika was saying one day. I nodded. "But we have to do a lot of official balls and events for the bigwigs of Windbloom and the other nations. I have to admit though," she smirked. "It is fun to be in the same parties as Shizuru-sama and Haruka-sama."

I shared Arika's mirth, knowing full well of the history between the two classmates.

"This one time-" Arika started to say with a smile when she froze. I looked at her in alarm as her face took on a look of fear and disbelief.

"Arika?" I called, walking towards her; she turned abruptly as the Headmaster came running out of the school in a hurry and looked toward the castle. A roar tore through the air and I snapped my eyes to the sound, apprehension filling my veins.

"Was that a slave?" I heard someone whispered in fear. Ripples of murmurs went through the courtyard as the students shot looks over at the castle. I turned to Arika to ask if she heard it but stopped when I didn't see her next to me. Confused, I scanned the area and saw her sprinting toward the castle faster then I've ever seen her run. Realizing why she was running, I immediately started to follow her when a hand clasped down on my shoulder. I looked up in anger and came face to face with the Headmaster.

"Where are you going, Nina?" She asked with a resigned tone.

"She could get killed," I barked and tried to pull away but Natsuki's grip was iron tight.

"You cannot go," she said angrily but I wasn't listening. "Nina," she said loudly. "You are a member of Garderobe, Arika is the Otome for Windbloom! She has to go, it is her duty! But you cannot act until Windbloom asks us for assistance! Surely you know this!"

I pulled away from her grip and stood, my body tense and worried, a few feet away from her. She was right, of course she was. This was Arika's job; we had just been talking about it but…

"I thought Viola-sama said that nothing was supposed to happen for a long time," I said as another, angrier roar lashed through the air followed by the sound of a battle. Arika was fighting and I was just standing here. Arika, who was just smiling and talking to me, was now battling to protect Windbloom.

"It must be strong…" Natsuki muttered and squinted. I watched as a flash of blue flew above the horizon and I recognized Arika's dagger. I took another step forward in worry. "But nothing Arika can't handle," Natsuki finished and turned to look at her. "She hasn't activated the second level of her robe."

"What is going on?" Shizuru asked in a worried tone as she walked up to Natsuki and I.

"A slave has attack Windbloom," she informed her and Shizuru looked shocked. "Meistar Arika has engaged in robed battle."

"Do we have permission to assist?" Shizuru asked, her voice betraying her calm exterior. Natsuki shook her head and Shizuru turned to watch Arika's battle from afar.

"Arika-sama," I heard a few people say worriedly.

"Arika-sama is fighting," they gasped and pointed. I clenched my fists and heard Natsuki let out a low growl.

"Why are all of you standing about?" She barked, her anger at the situation showing. "Garderobe has not been asked for it's assistance and there is work to be done." With that she turned on her heel and stormed back into the building. Shizuru lingered a moment longer, her eyes on where smoke was now rising in the distance then followed Natsuki.

I grabbed my broom begrudgingly and started to sweep again, sending glances over in the direction of the castle in-between brushes. Not long after, the air became silent, no sign of the battle progressing. It was over and since the sounds of the slave were gone, we could only assume that Arika had won.

Ten minutes later, cleaning was over and Arika had still not returned to Garderobe. I was feeling frantic. I needed to see her.

"Time for morning classes!" Miss Maria called and the students filed into the school slowly, stopping often to look at the entrance for any sign of Arika. I was the last one in, having lingered the longest. Miss Maria offered me a look of understanding but I kept my eyes on the floor. My brain was spinning. _Is this just a coincidence?_ I wondered. I felt sick, my imagination running away with me. In class, I tried hard to concentrate but found it increasingly difficult. It seemed that it was that way for most everyone because the teacher was forced to address the issue. She calmly told us that Arika would be fine, she was the best in the class and could hold her own. I listened to her words and knew they were true but couldn't stem my worry. If anything happened to that girl…

The door slid open loudly and everyone looked up from their work to see what it was, a sense of foreboding in the air until the shock of red hair on top of a grinning Arika made the whole classes erupt in cheers.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei," she said sheepishly and twiddled her fingers. "I had something I had to take care of." Relief washed through me in waves to see her standing and acting perfectly normal in the classroom.

"Just sit down, Arika," the sensei smiled and Arika made her way to her seat and slumped into it with a tired sigh before pulling out a pen and writing diligently, not missing a beat between her entrance and studying. I watched her carefully, looking for any signs of injury and narrowed my eyes when I saw her wince after a quick movement. She slipped her hand under the hem of her shirt to rub lightly along her ribs and I saw the end of a good amount of gauze wrapped around her torso. Arika glanced backwards at me quickly and saw my look. Her eyes flickered briefly when she noticed my clear worry over her well being but flashed me a reassuring smile and returned to her work.

The lunch bell rang some time later and in a flurry of movement my classmates surrounded Arika with eager faces. I watched from behind the crowd as Arika smiled and explained the battle and that she was all right.

"Nothing to worry about!" She chirped, failing to mention her ribs. The girls smiled and bowed and I heard them chattering about how great Arika was all the way out of the room. Once they were gone Arika slumped forward in her seat with a heavy sigh. I picked up my bag and walked over to stand next to her. She was staring at her desk, thinking hard about something.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" I asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She blinked up at me and nodded with less vigor then she had when she was talking to the rest of the class. I waited for her to put her things in her bag before heading towards the door. She followed, her eyes troubled. I knew she was thinking about the fight and wanted to ask but something was keeping from talking about it. I was afraid that she would notice how worried I was so I kept my mouth shut. We walked to the cafeteria in silence, Arika following my lead through the crowds of students. Many asked if she was okay and she smiled and nodded, saying that a slave couldn't take her out. It was like that until we were inside the cafeteria. Arika walked straight to a table that was restricted to the Pearls and the Corals of ranks of ten or higher and sat down. I took a seat across from her thinking maybe she wasn't hungry when two young Corals placed a tray of food in front of Arika and I. Surprised, I looked around to see tons of young Corals carrying food trays to their favorite sempeis.

"Nina," Arika said after she had eaten for a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I responded as I finished my soup.

"Can you take notes for me in afternoon class?" She asked.

"Okay," I said a little confused. "But why?"

"I need to return to the castle," she said softly so only I would hear. I leaned in, sensing that this was something she shouldn't be discussing with me. She opened her mouth to say more then stopped and shook her head slowly. "I just need to return to the castle."

I nodded, thinking it obvious that after the slave attacked she would be needed.

"Arika," I heard Shizuru's voice from behind me and turned to look at the third column. "It's time to go."

Arika stood up and gave me an unreadable expression. I looked between her and Shizuru with slight apprehension. I understood Arika having to return, but Shizuru too? A quick glance at the door brought more mystery. The Headmaster was waiting for them.

Suddenly very concerned, I turned as Arika passed me and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked down. Slowly, I reached up and grazed my fingers over her ribs. She gave me a rueful smile.

"I'm okay, Nina-chan," she said. "It hurts but I'm okay."

The admission of pain caused me to start to curl my fingers around the hem of her shirt in some stupid way to make her stay here. I wasn't even sure what I was doing, the adrenaline I felt in her absence was leaving me and I would just rather she didn't go at the moment. Arika placed her hand around mine and pulled it gently off her shirt before giving it a squeeze and walking over to where Shizuru was waiting.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" Arika asked as her, Natsuki and Shizuru walked down the street toward the castle.

"I believe President Chrysant and Meistar Haruka are running a little late, having encountered a slave in Aries at the same time the one you fought attacked Windbloom," Natsuki said.

"Windbloom and Aries were attacked at the same time?" Arika said in a shocked tone.

"Aswald was also attacked," Natsuki informed.

"What's gong on…" Arika mumbled.

"Ara, I think we would all like to know," Shizuru said calmly, turning to face Arika. "Your ribs?" She questioned. Arika eyed her suspiciously, obviously confused as to how Shizuru found out.

"I'm fine," she retorted and clasped her hands behind her back before looking off into the distance.

They were silent, lost in their own thoughts for the remainder of the trip.

The castle was a bustle of people. Windbloom officials were trying to calm the people down as they surged on the steps, demanding in fear to know what was happening and why another slave attacked Windbloom.

"Everyone," Arika called stepping forward to address the public. They turned around and yelled out praise for the young Meistar before returning to shouting out demands for what was happening. "Every please calm down!" Arika said firmly and the noise subsided. "We do not why a slave attacked us but I assure that as soon as the Queen and I know, you will too, until then, please try to stay calm. Windbloom and myself will protect the city." Natsuki and Shizuru watched with admiration as the crowd's faces took on more relaxed tones and they smiled and bowed at the words of their Otome. Arika gave them all a reassuring nod before stepping past them and heading into the castle.

"Mashiro-chan!" Arika called in annoyance once she reached the privacy of the halls. A stressed face rushed over to Arika and took her by the hand for both support and to lead her to the meeting room. "Mashiro-chan," Arika said again.

"What?" Mashiro snapped.

"You forgot to deal with the public," Arika said in an amused tone. Natsuki and Shizuru shared a look.

"No I didn't," she started to say then stopped. "Oh, crap," she cursed and was about to turn around when Arika, still holding her hand, pulled her in the direction they were going.

"I just handled it," she said with a triumphant smirk. Mashiro scowled.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Arika!" Mashiro growled but relaxed when Arika squeezed her hand.

"You need to stay calm, Mashiro-chan," Arika said quietly and Mashiro took a deep breath.

"I know, I know," she mumbled and took the lead again towards the meeting room. The four arrived and took their places around the table, Natsuki and Shizuru heading to the seat at the front to observe.

"Good afternoon," Mashiro greeted the other officials as she took her seat. Arika bowed politely before taking hers.

"Now we must wait for Aries," Shizuru said lightly, seeing Midori who looked a little beat up.

"We're here!" Haruka's loud voice said from outside the room and sure enough both her and Yukino were walking into the room to hastily take their seats. Haruka sported a bandaged upper arm for her fight with the slave.

Natsuki nodded and the meeting began.

"We are here to discuss the attacks on Windbloom, Aries, and Aswald," Natsuki started then turned to each nation's head. Mashiro spoke first.

"Arika," she said solemnly and Arika stood.

"The monster I fought today was not a slave," Arika said and an eruption of murmurs and shocked looks went through the room with the exception of Aries and Aswald. "I'm not sure what I fought but it was faster and stronger and seemed to have no master controlling it," Arika paused and looked at Mashiro.

"We believe Swartz had nothing to do with this attack," she said and Arika nodded.

"If Swartz didn't do it," Jenra Dai Artai, the new and much improved leadership of Artai, said with a stern expression.

"We don't know," Yukino admitted, coming to Windbloom's aid and Jenra regarded her carefully. "We don't know what is attacking us or if they even have a nation pulling the strings."

"What did yours it look like?" Midori wondered.

"Mine looked like a big bug with fangs," Haruka grumbled.

"I guess mine looked a little like that but it had some type of fur…" Arika said. "But it vanished when killed, like a slave." Midori nodded in agreement, her slave matching the description of the others.

"Are you positive there wasn't a master?" Natsuki asked.

"Not 100," Yukino said. "But we haven't found any evidence that points to that. The monsters acted differently then slaves also. They were more self-serving."

"They looked like a bug?" Takumi of Zipang reaffirmed. Arika nodded and Takumi sighed.

"Then I believe we also had an attack," he said and startled eyes looked to him. "It didn't seem like a slave so I thought it didn't need to be said in this conversation."

Akira agreed and at closer inspection saw that she had also seen a fight. Arika opened her mouth to say something else when the doors burst open showing a battle worn Mai and angry Mikoto.

"Mai!" Natsuki said in alarm. "What-?"

"Something weird attacked the Black Valley," she explained and walked into the room. "The school said you were here discussing a similar attack on Windbloom and Aries. Mikoto insisted on coming."

"They aren't supposed to be here," the cat goddess muttered.

"Did it look like a bug-thing?" Arika asked Mai who nodded and came over to stand by her and Mashiro. She shot Natsuki a quick smile, which was returned before they turned serious again. Mikoto remained where she was, a look of distaste on her normally playful face.

"They aren't supposed to be here," she said again.

"What aren't?" Natsuki pressed.

"The Orphans," Mikoto said. "They shouldn't be able to appear."

"Orphan…?" Arika said and looked at Mashiro in confusion.

"What is an Orphan?" Shizuru questioned.

"They attacked the Valley and hurt Mai," Mikoto pouted and ran over to encircle one of Mai's arms.

"Orphan," Yukino said to a quiet room. "Well, at least we know the what they are."

"I've heard of that before…" Arika said thoughtfully.

"What have you heard?" Natsuki pressed, a look of surprise on her face.

"I think it was something Miyu said once…" Arika paused and twisted her face in concentration. "Oh, right… She said that Orphans were lost ones not from Earth…"

"Earth and not Earl?" Takumi asked in shock.

Arika shrugged. "I remember hearing her say Earth."

"Doesn't Fumi come from Earth?" Shizuru asked Natsuki and she nodded.

"It is said that the Otome came to Earl to escape extinction on Earth along with civilians and they built Garderobe to train future Otome," Natsuki recited. "But I thought that was a legend."

"Mikoto," Mai said. "What exactly are the Orphans? Is what Arika saying true?"

"Yes," Mikoto replied. "Orphans are lost because they are summoned by the Obsidian Lord to prepare the HiME for the Carnival."

Everyone in the room turned to the cat goddess with wide eyes.

"What?" Natsuki finally managed to ask. "The Obsidian Lord? The Carnival?"

"I'm confused…" Arika mumbled and put her head in her hands.

"Mai," Takumi spoke to his sister. "How old is Mikoto?"

"I'm not sure but when I first got lost in the Black Valley she said that I had returned…" She scratched her head. "Whatever that means…"

"Mai's cooking is the best," Mikoto said in terms of an explanation.

"Mikoto," Mai said firmly causing her to look up curiously. "Can you explain to the people here what you said to me before?" Mikoto looked around the room briefly then nodded.

"Orphan's are called into existence by the Obsidian Lord, a force that controls destruction, to prepare the HiME for the Carnival." The room leaned in close as not to miss a single word. "The Carnival is an event in which the Obsidian Lord manipulates the HiME's emotions to fight and kill each other's Childs with their Element. A Child is a guardian that gains its power from the person most important to the HiME and when a Child is killed, that person also vanishes." Shocked looks scattered across the room at this news. "An Element is the weapon a HiME can use, sort of like Materializing a robe. The winner of the Carnival then joins with the Obsidian Lord to prevent the destruction of the Earth by the HiME star, a red star in the sky that is the source of the Obsidian Lord." Mikoto paused. "But we put a stop to that in the final Carnival," she said in a quieter tone, like she didn't enjoy remembering it. "Me and the other HiME along with one artificial HiME fought with each other until the winner of the Carnival, Mai." Mai shrugged when people looked to her. "Managed to summon her child even after her most important person was gone, allowing the previous winner of the Carnival to resurrect the fallen Childs and important persons of the other HiME. Mai and I fought but I remembered that I loved Mai the most so we were able to beat the Obsidian Lord as the other HiME destroyed the HiME star." Mikoto finished and smiled up at Mai who rubbed her head affectionately.

Everyone was silent as they digested what they just heard.

"And the Orphans are here again?" Natsuki asked at last, realizing the gravity of that statement.

"Yes, although they shouldn't be because the Obsidian Lord is gone as is the HiME star…" Mikoto looked frustrated.

"You forgot something," Mai said grimly and everyone focused on Mikoto once more.

"I did?" She asked and Mai nodded.

"The mark?" She reminded her and Mikoto nodded quickly.

"Right, right," she said. "The HiME marks are also returning which means that the Childs have been awakened again to protect the HiME's most precious person.

"Marks?" Arika asked in a slightly horrified tone. "What marks? What do they look like?"

"Like this," Mai said sadly and slid her shirt of her right breast a little so that we could see the red mark in her skin. Six people in the room widened their eyes in shock.

"Everyone has returned also," Mikoto said. "Everyone from the last Carnival."

"I have one of those marks…" Arika said very softly. She looked like she was about to faint.

"You do?" Mikoto looked lost.

"She does," a new voice said from the doorway. Everybody turned to look at the mysterious intruder.

"Miyu," Arika said standing up. "You know about my mark?"

"How does she have a mark?" Mikoto asked the android.

"She is a descendent of Alyssa Searrs," Miyu explained and Mikoto looked back at Arika.

"You mean Sayers?" Mashiro asked. "Like her mother?"

"The name has changed some over the generations but it is the same," Miyu affirmed. "Your mark should be on the bottom of your foot, is it?"

"Yes," Arika said. She looked frightened.

"I… have that mark also," Yukino said and placed her hand over her forearm. Haruka looked at her in alarm and Mikoto nodded.

"You two also," she said pointing towards Natsuki and Shizuru. Natsuki scowled and placed an arm on her lower back and Shizuru looked away, a hand on her stomach. Mikoto then eyed Akira.

"Yes," she said. "I also have it."

"Who else?" Natsuki asked, her voice tired.

"Are we saying that we believe this?" Haruka questioned incredulously. "Yukino, you can't…"

"I know your concerned, Haruka-chan," Yukino said softly then rolled up her sleeve to show off her mark. "But the evidence is right here. This mark can't be ignored and neither can those Orphans."

Haruka looked miffed but crossed her arms and kept quiet.

"The others?" Natsuki prompted.

"Hmmm…" Mikoto looked around for the people not here. "Nao," she said after some thought.

"You mean Juliet Nao Zhang?" Natsuki asked.

Mai nodded. "Most likely…"

"Shiho," Mikoto continued. "And… Akane and Sister Yukariko."

"Three more Otome," Natsuki muttered and put her head in her hand.

"And you," Mikoto said finally pointing at Midori. She smirked and ran a hand through her hair, the mark flashing under the bright red.

"I too," she admitted.

"That's everyone," Mikoto smiled like it was a happy reunion.

"I don't want to fight Mai and the Headmaster, or Shizuru-sama… or any of the people you just mentioned." Arika sulked, clearly disturbed by what she had just learned. She kept tapping one of her feet.

"We won't be fighting anyone," Natsuki said sternly.

"It might be inevitable," Mai said sadly. "If I ended up fighting with Mikoto…"

Everyone looked at the black haired goddess with painful expressions. Mikoto was devoted to Mai; it would take a strong force to make her turn against the red head.

"Why are you still alive, Mikoto?" Midori wondered.

"I was born for Ani-ue," she said simply.

"Ani-ue is the Obsidian Lord," Mai explained.

"You're not human," Midori stated and Mikoto regarded her passively then shrugged.

"What do we do if this Carnival starts?" Yukino asked. "And what of our Childs?"

"We will try to prevent the Carnival from starting and I don't know how to even reach my Child if I do have one…" Natsuki said.

"Be careful," Mikoto said very seriously. "Your very important person is at stake since those marks have appeared. Protect your Child."

Arika visibly paled while Shizuru gave Natsuki an intense look. The Headmaster clenched her fist and looked at Mai, who looked bleakly back. Yukino glanced at Haruka and Akira stepped closer to Takumi. Mikoto tightened her hold on Mai at the same time Midori closed her eyes, her face troubled.

The tension was running high until Natsuki asked one last question.

"Who is the last? We are missing someone."

"Fumi," Mikoto said then shrugged. "But since she isn't exactly walking among us, we don't have to worry about her."

"I need… I need to go," Arika mumbled and there was a murmur of agreement from all the officials.

"For the countries that do not have any of other the people that have been named here," Natsuki concluded. "Your nations seem to be safe."

Several ambassadors nodded their heads and left.

"What role do you play, Miyu?" Natsuki asked after only the people involved were left.

"I will protect the bloodline of Alyssa Searrs at whatever price that may be," Miyu stated firmly.

"If this Carnival begins, will you go as far as to kill a Child?" Natsuki wanted to know.

"If there is a threat," Miyu said, her stare deadly serious. "I will eliminate it."

Natsuki nodded, chewing on that piece of information as the android left. Yukino and Haruka left as well, talking in low voices.

"Will you be all right?" Shizuru walked over to stand next to Natsuki.

"Fine," she said looking at Mai. "I'll be fine."

Shizuru nodded even though it was clear that she didn't believe the Headmaster. After a light squeeze of Natsuki's shoulder she left after taking another look back at Arika.

"It'll be okay," Mashiro tried to cheer Arika up. "You're my Otome after all."

Arika gave a small smile. Mai placed a gentle hand on Arika's shoulder and leaned in close so that only she could hear.

"It's very important that you don't pull away from Nina," Mai said softly causing Arika to blanch.

"How-" she whispered but Mai shook her head.

"I know you pretty well, Arika-chan," Mai continued to speak. "Trying to distance yourself won't change anything. It will only make you and Nina more miserable."

Arika clenched her fists but nodded.

"If my Child gets killed, Natsuki will vanish," Mai said, her voice still whispering in Arika's ear. "And vice versa but we're not going to let that keep us apart." She paused then smiled. "And I know it won't stop Mikoto from hanging off me all the time."

"I will always protect Mai," Mikoto said with conviction and Arika managed to laugh a little.

"I'm sure all the others are afraid of losing their important person also but just remember what I said, okay Arika?" Mai said in a sisterly tone and Arika nodded again.

"I also don't think Natsuki would mind too much if you talked to Nina about this," Mai also said.

"I give you permission," Mashiro jumped in at once before Natsuki could say anything. "And when it comes to you I have more authority so the Headmaster can't say a thing."

"Thanks, Mashiro-chan," Arika said sincerely while Mai laughed.

"You're losing your authority, Kruger," Mai pointed out stepping up next to her.

Natsuki glared at her and scoffed.

"This is getting difficult, isn't it?" Mai asked in a subdued voice, her tone changing. Natsuki reached out to cup Mai's face.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry so much," she said softly. Mai closed her eyes to the touch and nodded. "I have to go but I'll see you later," Natsuki told the redhead and kissed her gently before departing. Mai sighed then smiled.

"Let's go Mikoto," Mai called.

"Just make sure you don't get killed along with your Child because we're still under contract and I have a nation to run so I can't be disappearing!" Mashiro crossed her arms and yelled, her concern showing through the tirade.

"I'm your Otome, after all," Arika said, the bright look returning to her face. Mai's words helped.

Mashiro smirked. "Now get out of my castle."

Arika laughed and stuck her tongue out before leaving with Mai and Mikoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Afternoon classes had just ended and there was still no sign of Arika. The meeting must have run long. I walked slowly through the halls back to the dorm, wondering what they were discussing. _If the Headmaster and Viola-sama were called too then the rest of the nations must have been present…_ I thought back to how Arika was acting earlier. She seemed a little shaken, like she had encountered something she didn't know how to deal with. _What exactly did she fight out there?_ I asked myself, not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Nina-chan," Irina called from her room as I passed. I paused and looked in. Her and Yayoi were sitting on her bed; they looked like they were talking.

"The meeting has gotten out," Irina said in a serious tone.

"How do you know?" I asked, stepping into the room and closing the door. "Has Arika returned?"

Yayoi shook her head. "Shiho-oneesama told us."

"What did she say?" I pressed, my nerves on alert. It didn't look like good news.

"She said that Windbloom, Aries, Aswald, Zipang and the Black Valley were all attacked at the same time," she explained. I widened my eyes.

"All of those places were attacked?'

"Yes and Shiho-oneesama also said that the thing that attacked wasn't a slave but that's all she knew." She paused. "I wonder if Arika is allowed to tell us…"

"Probably not," I cursed and crossed my arms. _Not a slave? Well that would explain Arika's troubled look at lunch._

"Did Arika say anything before she left?" Irina asked, concerned.

"I think she wanted to," I told them. "She looked like she was thinking about something all through lunch. She didn't eat much," I remembered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Irina called and Shiho came in. She looked annoyed.

"Have you seen Nao?" She grumbled. We shook our heads. "Damn, where is that idiot…" She turned around and was about to walk back out.

"Why do you need her, Shiho-oneesama?" Irina wondered.

"I don't know," Shiho muttered. "The Headmaster returned just now with Shizuru-sama and Arika and demanded that I find Nao and come to her office immediately…" She looked away. "They seemed really worked up about something and Arika looked pale."

My eyes locked onto Shiho. "Was she all right?"

Shiho nodded absently. "She seemed fine but there is something clearly wrong. I have never seen Shizuru-sama look so troubled." With that she left to find Nao, leaving Irina and Yayoi to stare at me with frightened expressions.

"What is _happening_?" I snapped and grabbed my bag, determine to find out.

"Where are you going, Nina-chan?" Irina stood up to follow me.

"Stay here," I commanded and left. I walked to my room and threw my bag in before turning around and taking a quick pace to the Headmaster's office.

"Have you got Nao?" Natsuki asked. She was seated at her desk, a tired look on her face. Shizuru placed a cup of tea in front of her and rested a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. The Headmaster sighed and picked up the tea for a sip.

"I found her," Shiho said and Nao casually walked into the room to sink onto a couch.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She mused, an interested smile on her face.

"We need to wait for Akane," Natsuki said and turned to Shizuru. "Is she coming?"

"She should arrive soon," Shizuru said in her soft voice. "I told her it was very important."

Natsuki nodded and looked around. Shiho and Nao looked mostly unaffected but they knew something was amiss but the way they weren't bickering. Arika was sitting quietly, her hands folded in lap, thinking. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and a flushed Akane stepped into the room.

"I came as quickly as I could," she said and plopped down next to Shiho. "What's the emergency?"

"Emergency?" Nao said in an amused tone. "This is an emergency?"

Natsuki chose to ignore her. "Akane," she said. "Have you been attacked by something resembling a big bug?"

"No," Akane replied. "I've been in Aries until recently and I heard about the attack but it wasn't really my place so I didn't engage."

"Understandable," Natsuki said and took another sip of tea before addressing the whole room.

"Has anyone besides Arika heard of a HiME?" She asked. Nao, Shiho and Akane shook their heads. "According to Mikoto in the Black Valley, there was an event on Earth called the Carnival that was led by an ominous force, called the Obsidian Lord. Girls called HiME fought each other to satisfy this force until the last Carnival where the twelve original HiME and one artificial one destroyed the Lord after a difficult struggle."

She regarded the room carefully. Everyone but Arika was listening very carefully and Natsuki could see that they were trying to figure out what this had to do with them.

"Mikoto also said that everyone from the final Carnival has returned as have the Orphans, which are the monsters that have been attacking the nations and that those HiME are marked."

The three Otome perked at that.

"Marked how?" Nao asked in a voice that made it seem like she didn't want to know. The Headmaster stood up and turned so that a part of her back was facing the room and lifted her shirt to show it. A bright red HiME mark clearly visible.

"Maki maki…" Shiho started muttering and Nao and Akane both reached to cover their respective marks.

"Are you saying that we are part of this Carnival?" Akane wanted to know.

"I believe so, yes," Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru and Arika also have marks as well as President Yukino Chrysant, Midori of Aswald, Akira of Zipang, Mai, and Mikoto herself." Three pairs of eyes looked at Arika and Shizuru before looking back at Natsuki. "And with Fumi and Yukariko," she concluded. "That leaves the thirteen HiME, twelve original and one artificial."

"Artificial?" Nao prompted.

"Arika's bloodline was started by an artificially made girl named Alyssa Searrs and her involvement in the Carnival is what allowed the loophole needed to break the cycle and launch the attack of the Obsidian Lord." Natsuki explained.

Nao crossed her arms. "Fine," she said. "So we're part of this Carnival but what exactly does that mean?"

Shiho and Akane nodded, also confused.

"In this Carnival, the HiME will have to protect their Child, which is a guardian of sorts. This power comes from the person you cherish the most and if you or your Child is defeated then that person also disappears."

"Sort of like an Otome contract?" Akane wondered, her features lined with worry.

"Yes," Natsuki said. "Mikoto said that our emotions will be manipulated so that if fight each other so we must be very careful because to kill or lose a Child will mean devastation."

"How do we call our Childs?" Nao demanded to know, a hard edge in her voice.

"I am unsure…" Natsuki admitted.

The room was silent.

"Why did you not summon Yukariko?" Akane piped up.

"I intercepted her in Windbloom," Natsuki explained. "She already knows."

"What are we supposed to do?" Nao asked.

"Protect your Child and yourselves from the Orphans and from each other in case someone loses sight of reason and attacks," Natsuki ordered. Nao, Shiho and Akane stood up and nodded with troubled expressions before turning to leave. The briefing clearly over.

"You may go also, Arika," Natsuki informed the young girl and she nodded, a determined look in her eyes.

"But Miss Maria," I tried for the fourth time.

"Nina Wong!" She barked, fed up. "You are not allowed in that room as is no one else so I suggest you leave before I am forced to make you."

I bite my lip and narrowed my eyes but turned to walk back to my dorm. After a few steps the doors opened and Nao, Shiho and Akane all walked out in silence, all their eyes clouded with worry. _Even Nao-sempei is worried?_ I thought.

After a few moments, Arika also emerged, her eyes trained on the ground.

"Arika!" I called out and she lifted her head to lock her eyes with mine. They swirled dangerously, wetness lingering precariously before Arika shook her head and walked steadily over to me. She stopped to make sure I knew that she acknowledged me then continued to walk to our dorm. I followed silently; almost afraid to ask any questions for fear of learning something I did not wish to know. This time when our classmates called for her she either didn't hear them or ignored them because she didn't respond and kept in a straight line toward the room. When we got there she went and sat down on her bed. I locked the door behind us and watched her carefully. Unlike Nao and the others, Arika's eyes looked pensive.

After a couple of minutes I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What happened, Arika?" I asked. She didn't look at me.

"You should sit down, Nina," she said, her voice unusually calm. "You're probably tired. Did you manage to take notes for me?"

I stared at her incredulously. "Yes," I finally replied my voice harder then I meant it. Arika placed her head in her hands.

"Don't be angry, Nina," she pleaded.

"I'm not…" I turned away from her and tried to reel in some emotion. "I'm not angry, Arika," I said shortly, keeping my profile to her.

"I'm…" Arika started to say, her voice quiet. "I'm scared, Nina-chan…"

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't crying even though her eyes were full.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked slowly. I saw her look at me, her blue eyes clearly frightened. I wanted to hold her but I couldn't make myself move. She continued to look at me but didn't answer my question. I couldn't meet her gaze so I looked away. "Can you not tell me?" I pressed. "Are you not allowed or…?"

"Have you ever heard of a HiME?" She questioned, seeming to change the topic suddenly.

"Arika!" I practically shouted and turned to face her. She winced at my tone and I closed my eyes before continuing. "If you can't talk about it fine," I snapped. "But just say so."

"A HiME," Arika started to explain, ignoring me completely. "Is sort of like an Otome in that she can summon something called and Element to fight alongside her Child, which is a guardian."

"Arika," I said again, my anger flaring but she was still ignoring me.

"These HiME, they fight in a Carnival and kill each others Childs, which in turn kills the most important person of the HiME that was defeated, like an Otome contract," Arika spoke, her voice oddly detached.

"I don't care about this!" I yelled and Arika stopped. It was very quiet and I tried to calm down. I was making things worse but I didn't know what to do. She was scaring me. Something really serious was happening.

"You should…" Arika said finally.

"I should what?" I growled.

"You should care," she said. "Because this is what we talked about in the meeting."

I stared at her, intense guilt simmering inside me.

"I… didn't know," I sad lamely.

"I told you not to get so angry…" Arika said, her voice taking on a more raw tone. "I already told you I was scared!" She shouted, her voice rising in volume. "Because I'm a HiME, Nina!" She whispered and I felt a sense of dread.

"What?" I asked.

"The thing that attacked today was called an Orphan," Arika continued to explain. "It prepares the HiME for the Carnival by giving them battle experience so they can protect themselves from the other HiME once the Carnival starts."

Arika curled up, hiding her face. "And I'm scared because if my Child is defeated then you'll disappear."

"Me?" I echoed. Arika didn't say anything else and I sat abruptly at the edge of her bed. The information swirling in my head. _HiME who have to fight to protect the person most important to them… A Carnival to decide the winner, the most powerful HiME. Orphans, used to prepare the HiME for combat. And Arika was one of these HiMEs._

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"There was something called the Last Carnival," Arika continued. "My bloodline came from a girl that was artificially made to be a HiME. I inherited it along with the twelve other people marked as the HiME in the last Carnival."

"Arika," I said, trying to do something to help. "Just don't fight."

"I know that," Arika snapped. "But if someone attacks me there's nothing I can do. If I get defeated, you'll…"

"Why me?" I said softly.

"Your so stupid, Nina-chan!" Arika shouted and I winced, not understanding her sudden anger.

"Arika," I tried but she tensed up.

"Why do you think I followed you into the atmosphere?" She said and I looked away.

"I don't know," I replied faintly.

"You're so…" she started to say but saw my tortured look. "…mean, Nina-chan," she finished.

"I…" I mumbled but Arika cut me off again.

"It really hurt when you left," she said and I curled my fingers in her sheets, her voice burning at my eyes. "I thought you didn't really care about me," she continued and my heart thumped painfully. I wanted her to stop. She needed to stop, if she said anymore I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I still don't know if you care about me," she said, her voice weak.

"Stop," I pleaded, tears falling freely now.

"Well, do you, Nina-chan?" Arika demanded. "Or did you just come back because Sergay couldn't give you what you wanted."

"Shut up, Arika!" I yelled.

"That's it isn't it?" She retorted in anguish.

"What does it matter?" I pushed away from the bed and turned to face her.

"How can you ask that?" Arika replied and looked up at me with a hurt expression. "Do you really not care?"

"It doesn't matter if I care because… Because after everything I've done how can you…" I closed my eyes against the onslaught of tears. "How can you…" My throat closed up.

"Nina," Arika called softly after a pause and her voice washed over me. I heard her footfalls as she walked over to where I was standing. "Nina," she called again, this time from right in front of me. "It's not very hard," she told me, stepping closer still. I could feel the heat radiating off her. My body reacted to her proximity and my pulse started to race. The pain I was feeling earlier evaporated and I opened my eyes. She was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Do you know why I followed you into the atmosphere?" She asked again and I shook my head. She reached out and her hand grazed lightly over my own. I took a deep breath, just the small amount of her skin intoxicating. "It was because I didn't want to lose you," she said and laced her fingers with mine in a light hold. My eyes flickered down to the contact then back up to her face. "And do you know why I'm afraid of losing you?" She asked, holding my hand tighter in hers. I opened my mouth then closed it again, my brain trying to scramble a response. "Nina," Arika said in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to speak again but couldn't. She was just too close. I started to take a step back so I could get some space to get my thoughts together when suddenly her mouth was on mine.

A jolt shot through me as heat curled in my abdomen. I was stunned and couldn't move. Then as soon as it happened Arika pulled back, thinking that I wasn't moving because I didn't want it. I reached out and grabbed the bottom of her shirt with my other hand and took a small step forward so that our lips touched again. Her soft mouth moved against mine and my whole body caught on fire. I kissed back with urgency, Arika like oxygen. We broke apart for a breath then started again, Arika reaching up to slid her hand around the back of my neck, her fingers splaying into my hair. I shuddered at the sensation and gripped her shirt harder; my bottom fingers slipping under the fabric to brush heated skin. The touch caused her to take a quick breath and I caught her tongue with mine, deepening the kiss. We stayed like that, connected to each other like a lifeline until breaking apart for another breath.

Arika leaned her forehead against mine as our rushed breathing filled the silence. She moved her fingers so they ran along the side of my throat and I completely relaxed into her touch, the stress from the day unwinding out of my muscles.

"I don't want to lose you," Arika whispered. "Because I love you."

I squeezed her fingers and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Instead of the rushed kiss we shared moments ago, this was slow and gentle, filled with care instead of need. The admission caused my heart to pound.

"I love you too," I replied after we broke apart again. She smiled and stepped away from me, her fingers falling out of my hand slowly. The shine was back in her eyes, causing me to sigh in relief. Never in a million years did I think that Arika reciprocated my feelings. I suddenly felt tired, the release of emotion catching up with me.

"Imagine my surprise when I realized I was in love with you instead of Sergay," Arika giggled. "Really took me surprise."

I snorted. "Tell me about it…"

"But you see how this has become much more complicated," she said in a more series tone, leaning against the windowsill. "Now, there is a possibility of you disappearing. But at least, you now know why."

I walked over to her and stood behind her for a moment, hesitating. I still felt a little unsure so I just leaned next to her, resting my shoulder against hers. Outside the air was crisp under a half moon. Arika was looking up at the stars.

"I'll just have to protect your Child then," I decided and she turned to me, her eyes deep. "I mean, it would be like protecting myself, right?"

She reached out and entwined her fingers with mine again. It felt comfortable there.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Arika warned.

"I know," I assured her. "Who are the other HiME anyway? Do we know them?"

Arika had a far away look. "That's the problem. We know most of them too well. The Headmaster, Shizuru-sama, Mai and Mikoto, Nao-sempei, Akane-sempei and Shiho-sempei, Midori, President Chrysant, Akira of Zipang and Yukariko-san…" She recited from memory.

"That's…" _I don't stand a chance against some of those people…_

"I know," Arika said sadly. "But that's how it is. And it's so terrible, Nina," she said her voice filled with pain. I squeezed her hand in concern. "I mean everyone is so connected. If I get beaten, you'll disappear. If the Headmaster or Mikoto get defeated then Mai will disappear and if Mai or Shizuru-sama get defeated then the Headmaster will disappear. If Yukino gets defeated, Haruka-sama will disappear and if Akira gets defeat then Takumi-sama, Mai's little brother, will disappear. I don't know who will disappear if someone defeats Midori, Shiho-sempei, Nao-sempei, or Yukariko-san but if Akane-sempei gets defeat then Kazuya-san will disappear." Arika pulled our clasped hands closer to her and rested her forehead on them in defeat. "It's just unfair…"

"Arika…" I whispered and she pushed away from the windowsill to head for the bathroom.

"I need to take a shower," she informed me then stopped and looked back. "I need to think about this some more. I need to figure out what I'm going to do."

I nodded and looked back outside. I already knew what I was going to do. _If anyone, I don't care who it is, tries to hurt Arika or her Child, I will stop them. _I vowed.

I looked intently out at the darkness the whole time Arika was in the shower. She took longer then normal but that was to expected. She had a lot on her mind.

The sound of the bathroom door opening alerted me that she was finished and when I heard her sit at her desk I turned to face her.

"So?" I prompted as Arika started to work on something. She stopped writing then kept going.

"I won't fight unless it's for defense, and even then I won't use deadly force," she said with an air of finality. "The hot water felt good…" She finished with a smile. "I feel better already." She fell silent as she continued to work. With dread I realized that I also had work I failed to do earlier and trudged over to my own desk to finish it. We wrote in silence, the occasional question floating between us.

"Yahhh…" Arika sighed and stood up after about an hour. "Done."

I shot her a glare, my work not as complete, and she smirked.

"Need help Nina-chan?" She teased and walked over.

"No," I retorted and went back to what I was doing. My skin prickled when Arika leaned over my shoulder, just barely touching me.

"Mmm," she said thoughtfully and I grumbled.

"I can't concentrate with you standing there," I told her.

"Oh really?" She mused and blew out a breath slowly. It rushed past my ear; sending a shiver through my body and making goosebumps show on my skin.

"Cut that out," I scolded, my head spinning. "I have to finish this."

She ran a hand up my neck and into my hair causing me to shiver again.

"Arika," I tried to say sternly but couldn't manage it as her nails scraped lightly along the very top of my neck when she flexed her hand. The action was driving me crazy.

"Okay, okay," she conceded and pulled away. Coherent thoughts filled my head again and I went back to my work, trying to get the feeling of her fingers off my skin. It was impossible. A flop indicated that Arika had retreated to her bed but the light didn't turn off, indicating that she wasn't going to sleep. Ten minutes later I finished and stood up. Arika looked at me from behind a book.

"Done?" She asked and I nodded. She went back to reading and I went over to my bed. I wanted to sleep. The day was too eventful. In one fluid motion I watched Arika get out of bed and put her book back on her desk before walking over to shut the window. She looked out before closing it then stopped. Her body took on that tense look it had earlier.

"Arika?" I questioned.

"I have to go," she said quietly and hurried to her dresser.

"What?" I blurted, confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's another Orphan," she explained, pulling on some pants and a sweatshirt over her pajamas.

"How-" I tried to ask then heard the roar. "Oh…"

She paused at the door and looked at me. I still stood by my bed. She seemed to be asking permission.

"Well, yeah, go," I said. "It's not like I can tell you not too."

She walked back over to me and pulled me close to her. I breathed in the scent of her shampoo in her still wet hair before she kissed me gently. I circled my arms around her waist and held her for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments. She pulled away and was gone. I sat heavily on my bed and waited for her to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just did minor updates, not much. New chapter in a few days hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. Action scenes are something I'm new at so I'm sorry if it's not that good.**

**Lemony-ish warning! **

**Enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 4

"Did Mashiro-chan ask for Garderobe's help?" Arika asked, surprised to see her fellow HiME's that were at Garderobe running to the castle after her.

"She gave us full permission to fight Orphans in Windbloom when we sensed them," Natsuki explained.

"You sensed it last time too, right?"

"Yeah, but you and I were the only ones among the group who sensed the first one."

"We sense it now," Nao muttered. "Why are we running?"

"We should try to summon our elements," Natsuki explained. "Not use our Otome powers unless we can't get the elements to appear quick enough."

Everyone nodded in agreement, the Orphan coming into view. It was a big one, with razor like claws and bright red eyes. Acid dripped from its mouth and grisly, matted green fur covered it's skin.

Arika felt her hands twitch and grip something invisible before twitching again.

"I think I can feel it," she said in alarm.

"So can I," Nao said lifting up one of her hands. There was a red glow around it for a moment before giant claws glinted into existence. "It feels good," she told everyone and flexed it then activated her robe. They worked together to create a very effective system. Her Otome weapon and her element merging together. "Well I'm squared away," she mused and took off to fight the Orphan. Sharp, red string shot out of her element and encircled the Orphans arm, cutting deep into it.

"Wait, Nao!" Natsuki yelled at her back but she was already out of earshot. "Damn that girl," she growled. "How did she call it out?"

"Headmaster look out!" Akane gasped as a giant clawed hand swiped at Natsuki's head. She dived out of the way and caught the impact, sending her flying into the ground.

"Maki maki…" Shiho started muttering over and over, from behind the building her and Akane ran behind. The more she said it, the more her appearance changed. A flash of white and a flute was poised to her lips. "Disappear," she hissed and activated her robe. A voodoo doll merged with the end of the flute and spun as she started to play a sinister melody. The Orphan howled as it advanced on Natsuki, it's wrist spinning before breaking from its arm and leaving a gushing stump.

"Headmaster!" Arika ran over and shook her. "Move!"

The Orphan charged, swinging it's other hand in anger but was caught by Nao's strings.

"Get her behind something!" She called to Arika who nodded and started to drag her over to where Shiho and Akane were. The pink haired girl was now standing out of the attack area, the flute still playing a haunting tune.

"Where's Shizuru? Arika asked Akane once she and the Headmaster were safely behind the building. They scanned the area and saw her sitting on a ledge, her eyes closed. Arika was about to call her over to take care of Natsuki when the air around her started to flicker.

"Ara," Her voice said in mild surprise as a large Naginata appeared in her hand. "It would seem I have been successful," she quipped and activated her robe, the naginata becoming doubled edged and more lethal as her weapons went together like the others. She walked casually off to the Orphan admiring the new red color after shouting an order to keep Natsuki safe until she woke up.

"Can you feel anything, Arika?" Akane worried. "I think I maybe…"

"I can feel a presence…" Arika replied and flexed her fingers. "But it's still fuzzy."

"Arika?" Natsuki mumbled and her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"You got thrown," Arika explained as Natsuki sat up, rubbing her temples.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Fighting." Arika pointed to the battle. Shizuru extended her weapon on a chain and plunged it into the Orphan's thigh, causing it to fall down to one knee.

"Can you get your element?" Natsuki wondered.

"Not quite yet," Arika muttered as Akane gasped. Two tonfas were securely held in her hands. She gave Natsuki a firm nod and activated her rob, the tonfa taking on a laser edge. Then it was only Natsuki and Arika.

The Headmaster tried to get up but Arika pushed her back down.

"You can't fight," she pleaded. "You might have a concussion."

Natsuki sighed and leaned back against the wall just as the top part was swiped away by the Orphan.

"Arika!" Natsuki yelled as Shizuru swept down to get her, having only enough time for a one person rescue. The building fell; burying Arika's surprised expression. "Arika!" Natsuki called again in terror but there was no response.

"Calm down," Shizuru said in a pained voice as Natsuki struggled in her grip.

"Take me back!" Natsuki pleaded. "That girl is like a little sister to Mai! Take me back!"

"We'll get killed," Shizuru said grimly and turned in the air to show Natsuki what she meant. In the rubble of the building another two Orphans appeared.

"Dammit!" Natsuki cursed as Shizuru flew away. The other three appear behind her, just escaping the rampage. "Dammit!" She cursed again.

"Where's Arika?" Nao demanded as the ground under the Orphans exploded on a flash of golden light. The team fell to ground in the blast.

"What is that?" Akane yelled, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Wahhhhh!" Arika screamed as she flew through the air, her hair a bright gold. "What's happening?"

"Arika!" Natsuki shouted to her in relief. Arika turned and flew toward them before landing lightly on the ground.

"I can't believe you left a building to fall on my head, Shizuru-sama," Arika said, making Shizuru laugh.

"Arika, what _was_ that?" Akane asked in wonder.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, waving her hands. "Something just protected me! I thought at first the Orphan's had me but it felt so warm…"

"Your Child…" Natsuki said quietly. "It must have been your Child."

"You think?" Arika replied, her eyes wide. "Really?"

"No time to figure it out!" Nao barked impatiently. "We have to stop those things!"

"Arika!" Shizuru said firmly. "Take care of Natsuki!"

"But I can fight!" Arika whined and Shizuru shook her head.

"You're still injured from early today," she reminded the girl. Arika looked confused and Shizuru pointed at her ribs.

"Oh, right," she mumbled. "Fine…"

With that they took off again. Arika sat down on the ground with a 'humph', the battle far enough away that they didn't have to worry about getting hit.

"Your taking it pretty well for someone who almost died," Natsuki sighed.

"I've already almost died plenty of times, Headmaster," Arika said with a bored wave. "It's not that big a deal anymore."

Natsuki smirked. "Mai would kill you if she heard that."

"Well then don't tell her," Arika shrugged with a smile. "She doesn't have to know."

They were quiet, watching the battle with apprehension.

"I still can't feel mine," the Headmaster said thoughtfully after a while.

"Oh," Arika giggled. "I forgot about the elements…"

Natsuki sighed. "Arika…"

"I got it, I got it," she said and closed her eyes. She outstretched her arms and a ripple went through the air. Natsuki gasped as a soft gold light started shining from Arika.

"Eh!?" She yelped, opening her eyes and seeing her hair. "What's going on with my hair?"

"It's glowing!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Like when you use the full potential of your robe."

"It tingles," she complained and shuddered. Two medium sized twin swords appeared in her hands. They both looked down at the two-toned, dark purple and orange colored metal, the weapon looking like a certain Coral Otome.

"Wow," she gaped. Her hands tightened around her swords. They were also sparkling. "They feel so comfortable…" she murmured and swung them around easily. Natsuki was impressed by the girl's knowledge of swordsmenship.

"I didn't know you knew how to uses swords…"

"Neither did I," Arika admitted as she went through a few more swings. "But I guess I can!"

Natsuki raised her eyebrows and flexed her hands; they were feeling a bit cold. She turned to watch the others fighting the Orphan then looked back to Arika.

"They looked like they don't need any help," she informed the red head. Then blushed slightly. "And tell me how you got your element."

Arika laughed at Natsuki's discomfort. "Now I've got something to tell Mai," she giggled and Natsuki shot her a glare.

"Don't you dare, she'll never let me live it down," Natsuki practically whined and Arika laughed harder.

"You sound like Nina-chan," she commented and Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay," the red head said, calming down. "You just need to reach inside and pull them out."

Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few tense minutes her fingers gave a perceptible twitch. She peeked an eye open and clasped her fingers around two small guns. In awe she lifted one up, and fired a deadly blast of ice.

"See," Arika said. "You must have been unfocused before." She made her element disappear and reappear a couple times. "It gets really natural after the first time."

Natsuki activated her robe and looked puzzled as she kept the guns but didn't have her cannon. "Hmmm…" she hummed thoughtfully then saw the slight glow they would give off the closer they got to each other. Natsuki brought the two guns together and they merged to create her cannon. Satisfied she pulled lightly on the now two triggers and it separated back into her element.

A wild roar sounded and the Orphans vanished. An all clear call from Shizuru and the HiME made their way back to Garderobe mostly unharmed.

"Are you guys all right?" Arika asked when they were all walking, elements and robes gone.

"We're fine," Shizuru assured then shot a concerned look at Natsuki. "What about you?"

"Fine," she replied and Shizuru smiled.

"Well, that's a relief," she stated. She looked like she hadn't seen battle at all.

"Arika." A voice called from ahead of them. The red head peered into the blackness then screeched as Miyu popped out of thin air. "Are you unharmed?" She was asking.

"Geez Miyu!" Arika grumbled. "You scared me!"

"Are you unharmed?" She asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." The android nodded and turned to everyone.

"I see you have materialized your elements," she stated. Natsuki looked back cautiously, remembering what Miyu had said at the meeting. "I'll take the silence as a yes…"

"Miyu!" Arika said impatiently. "My hair turned _gold_, is that normal?"

Miyu gave Arika a knowing smile. "Yes, that is perfectly normal." Her face grew serious. "What is abnormal is your elements."

"My blades?" Arika asked, confused.

"Alyssa could not summon any elements," Miyu explained.

"Eh?" Arika shouted. "Then how can I?"

"The bloodline might have evolved through the generations, changing your DNA to that of a true HiME. The HiME Alyssa could have been," Miyu narrowed her eyes in speculation before realizing something. "It must be because of your precious person."

"Because of…?" Arika smiled.

"Do you notice any similarities between your elements and that person?" Miyu looked at Arika's now far away look and nodded. "Yes, that must be it," she concluded.

"Wow…" Arika mumbled and flexed her hands, a habit she seemed to be forming.

"What do you know of this, anyway?" Natsuki asked. "What role did you play?"

"I was also present at the Carnival," Miyu said enigmatically. "But Alyssa and I were misled…"

"Misled?" Natsuki pressed but Miyu shook her head.

"You do not need to know," she said and turned back to Arika. "I must go now," she told her. "But I will protect you on my return. No one will take your Child while this body still moves." With that she vanished, leaving Arika to look sheepishly at the HiME.

"I hope she doesn't hurt…" Arika started to say softly but stopped.

"We need to return," Natsuki ordered. "It is late and tomorrow will come even if we are not ready for it."

Arika came back faster then I thought she would. I looked up from my book as she came in quietly.

"That was quick," I said and Arika jumped about a foot in the air. I snorted.

"I thought you'd be asleep," she muttered and closed the door normally before touching her ribs. "Ow," she said. "Remind me not to jump like that."

"Did you get hit again?" I asked, worried. She shook her head then stopped.

"Well, I suppose," she said. "But not in my ribs, on my head." She pointed to her head and grinned at my wide eyes. "Don't worry," she assured me. "I got out of it, then after that, I didn't fight. And from now on I only fight Orphans when I'm at the castle, so that's good."

"Yeah," I agreed, feeling relieved. "You'd worry me if you did it all the time."

"Really, Nina-chan?" Arika teased. "You'd be worried?"

"Of course, idiot," I snapped then softened. "Come here."

Arika walked over and kneeled on my bed. I scooted forward and lightly dragged my fingers over her bandages. Arika let out a sigh as she relaxed into the touch. Some of the gauze fell down.

"It's loose," I stated.

"Ara?" Arika said in surprise and looked down. "Shoot…"

"I can fix it," I told her. "Turn around."

She hesitated for a moment; a weird look in her eye then shrugged and lifted her shirt off. I felt heat rush to my face. She wasn't wearing a bra; the bandage wrapped all the way up to her shoulder blades.

"What happened?" I asked undoing the clasp. My eyes widened as the bandage fell, exposing her whole back. Tentatively, I ran my hands along the slightly defined muscles and they shivered beneath my touch. Her skin was smooth and soft, the muscle lean and taut. She was so beautiful.

"Got slammed against a wall," Arika replied as I slid my fingers down her spine to her lower back. She took a sharp intake of breath when I reached around for the bandage, my knuckles briefly touching her stomach. _She must be sensitive there_… I thought remembering she reacted the same way when we were kissing.

I started to wrap the gauze around the base of Arika's ribs and up her back.

"Did it hurt a lot?" I wondered, as I got higher with the wrapping.

"Yeah," Arika admitted then clutched the sheets with her hand as my thumb grazed her breast. I blushed, grateful that she couldn't see me and continued the wrap. "I couldn't breath for a few moments," she explained in a low voice as I finished wrapping the gauze. She turned slightly to eye me and for once didn't smirk at the red heating my face because hers were equally flushed.

"You can put your shirt back on," I said softly.

"It's kind of hot," she said without thinking. We both blushed harder and she got up and walked over to the window. Cold air blew into the room after she managed to open it, but it didn't seem to make a difference. My fingers remembered the feel of her scorched skin. I tried to clear my head.

**------------ skip if you want to ----------- **

"Maybe we should get some sleep," I offered and saw Arika nod. She closed the window after a few more minutes and walked over to grab her shirt. As she bent down our hands met and it was like the room was suddenly charged. I reached out to slide my fingers along the length of her uncovered arm. Everything moved quickly at that point. She turned ever so slightly in my direction and the look in her eyes caused my stomach to clench in anticipation. She inched forward, her hands now on either side of my torso. Her stomach brushed up against my legs and I slid them down underneath her so she could come closer. My vision swam as I watched her take a more dominant position over me, forcing me to lean back on my elbows. One of her legs moved in-between mine and I tensed as her knee rubbed up against the inside of my thigh. Suddenly, holding myself up was becoming difficult and I slowly sank down. Arika followed, one of her arms slipping to her own elbow and the other reaching out to press lightly on my collarbone. The pressure caused me to extend my neck and lick my lips before we met in a heated kiss. Her mouth was unyielding, and I felt the tight coil in my stomach extended all down my abdomen as a hot wave of arousal coursed through me. I grasped onto her side and dug my fingers into her skin. It was getting hard to breathe, the constant pressure on my inner thigh sending little tremors up my body. Arika seemed to sense this because she broke the kiss and moved her mouth to my jawbone. I bit back a soft moan as her lips trailed hotly down my neck. She nipped gently at sensitive skin and I arched my back, accidentally pressing my center against the muscle in her thigh. Arika flexed her leg gently, applying a small pressure. My breath hitched and I slid my fingers across her stomach and down to her abdomen. She gasped and her whole body shook, sending a quake through her muscles. Her thigh shuddered against me and I breathed out sharply. Arika brought her lips back up to mine and kissed slowly, her leg sliding away. My back eased off the arch and I was both relieved and disappointed that we were cooling down. But without the constant bombardment of sensations I was able to think more clearly and was grateful for Arika's actions. We had to stop, it was very late and Arika was probably exhausted.

**-------end------**

"Nina," she said my name softly as she pulled away from me slightly. I looked up into her blue eyes and smiled tenderly before relaxing my neck and letting my head rest against the bed. She sat up slowly, letting her nails whisper along my skin and rested back on her legs, a look of contentment on her features. I didn't get up; I just lay back and closed my eyes. Arika gave a little laugh and I felt her reach for her shirt. With the rustling of fabric she put it back on then got off my bed. I changed my position and went under the covers, placing my head on my pillow. I watched as Arika ran a brush through her hair then walked over to her bed. I spoke before I knew what I was doing.

"Wait," I said and she turned to face me. She looked puzzled for a moment then understanding lit up in her eyes. I felt embarrassed when she smirked at me and glared back. With a 'humph' I turned to face the wall and heard her chuckle. The light turned off and I ignored the absence of her body, miffed that she had managed to pull some insecurity out of me. My mood was short lived though as my sheets rustled and she settled into bed next to me. I felt her stretch out and I turned so I was facing her, a wave of something I couldn't name washing over me. Her arm snaked around my shoulder and she brushed the hair back from my neck gently before letting it fall to encircle my waist. I relaxed and let my fingers splay lightly over her stomach, curling into her form.

"You know I summoned my elements," Arika whispered, her fingers moving underneath my shirt to glide on my skin.

"Yeah?" I asked, her hand coaxing me to close the centimeters that were between our bodies. I settled so that instead of the pillow, I laid my head on her shoulder. I could hear her heartbeat faintly.

"Yeah," she said and I could feel her smile. "They were like swords, somewhat like my sword of Akatsuki but smaller, and not as dagger-like," she paused then giggled, remembering something. "I think you'll like them."

"You'll have to show them to me," I told her and closed my eyes. Arika's fingers rubbing the muscles of my back lightly.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I will, won't I?"

I nodded and we were quiet, her touch lulling me to sleep.

Arika let out a tired groan as her alarm went off on the other side of the room. I blinked and tried to move but couldn't, something was keeping me in place. Confused, I peered around and saw a mass of red.

"Turn off your alarm," I grumbled, remembering that she was next to me now.

"Ah, Nina-chan," she whined. "I'm so tired. It's so loud…"

"Arika!" I protested. It was too early for this. She muttered something I didn't catch and crawled out from underneath the covers, breaking our comfortable cocoon. My head fell to the pillow as it left her shoulder and I shivered at the absence of her body heat. A moment later the room was once again silent and Arika could be heard shuffling around, trying to get ready in her half-asleep state.

"You should take the day off," I suggested.

"Can't," she practically cried. "Need to go. Mashiro-chan'll kill me."

I snickered and stretched myself out of bed, greeting the morning begrudgingly.

"Mmm… Shirt…" Arika uttered incoherently and I watched her struggle with her uniform. It was ever so amusing. Suppressing a yawn, I headed for the shower and the promise of life-giving hot water. On my way, Arika finished dressing and face planted back onto my bed. I shook my head but left her there.

"Arika," I called when I was ready to go. An eyelid cracked open and looked at me accusingly. I raised my eyebrow and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's go," she gave in and grabbed her bag. "I can sleep while sweeping."

I snorted and followed her out of the door and down to the courtyard.

"Meistar Arika!" Miss Maria summoned ten minutes into cleaning and Arika growled, opening her eyes.

"Yes?" She responded.

"The Queen is here to see you," Miss Maria informed and beckoned Arika to come over.

"Why is Mashiro-chan here…?" Arika complained but put down her broom and walked over. I watched her back until it disappeared around a corner.

"So I heard there were more Orphan's last night," Mashiro exclaimed and Arika nodded, yawning for emphasize. The Queen fumed. "Why didn't you come and get me? You couldn't even activate your robe!"

"Hmm?" Arika put a thoughtful finger to her cheek. "Oh, right," she said at last. "I suppose if I tried I wouldn't have. I completely forgot…"

"Forgot!?' Mashiro looked incredulous. "How did you fight then?"

"I didn't," Arika huffed. "But if I did I would have just used my elements."

"Yeah, and get killed for lack of armor…" Mashiro retorted and Arika blanched.

"How am I supposed to fight in the future?" She worried. "There are times where we won't be near each other and I won't have time to come get you!"

"Calm down!" Mashiro commanded. "That's why I'm here."

"Eh?" Arika stopped and looked confused.

"The Headmaster said that if I pick a second Otome then you'll able to activate each other through a mutual contract," Mashiro explained, annoyed.

"I didn't know that," Arika admitted. "Really, Mashiro-chan?"

"Yes," Mashiro replied angrily. "It's a hidden clause that Garderobe keeps to themselves in case of emergencies. But I think the real reason she suggested it so to get me to pick my second Otome!"

Arika laughed. "Well I could use the help."

"I had someone in mind anyway," Mashiro defended.

"I've brought her," Miss Maria announced and Arika turned to see Nina standing unsurely at the older woman's side. She shot the red head a puzzled look as Miss Maria took out her Coral GEM. Arika went pale.

"No," she said angrily. "Not Nina."

"What?" Mashiro exclaimed. Nina looked offended for a moment before taking in Arika's state. She was trembling.

"I thought you'd be happy!" Mashiro shouted.

"Under normal circumstances of course I would be but…" She crossed her arms and turned away in a rage.

"Deal with it, Arika," Mashiro chided. "She is the perfect fit to be my second Otome and you two work very well together."

Arika was silent. Nina stepped forward.

"Excuse me," she interjected. "You want me for _what_?"

"Nina Wong," Mashiro said officially and Arika turned to glare hotly at the Queen.

"Stop, Mashiro!" She snapped.

"I can't just think of you, Arika," Mashiro bit back. "I need to think of Windbloom."

"What am I in here for? Why is Arika so angry?" Nina demanded.

"You are here because I want you to be Windbloom's second Meistar Otome," Mashiro said. Nina's eyes doubled in size.

"What?" She choked.

"Do you accept?" Mashiro pressed and reached into her pocket for a box. Upon opening it a she pulled a stone out and presented it to Nina. It sparkled.

"What?" Nina asked again and shot a worried look at Arika, who was rippling with tension. Nina could see the worry rolling off her in waves.

"Maybe this isn't…" Nina tried but Mashiro cut her off.

"This is the best way," she directed to Arika. "What will you do if the enemy uses her against you? Like before?" Mashiro growled and both parties flinched. "You cannot lose this Carnival!"

"Don't talk like that," Arika reprimanded. Nina, finally seeing what this argument was really about, stepped up in determination.

"I accept," she said firmly and Arika whirled around in disbelief, a protest about to spring from her mouth but one look from Nina silenced her. Blue eyes stared at Nina with fury but Nina wouldn't back down.

"I accept," she told Mashiro again.

"Then, Nina Wong, I offer to you the Neptune Emerald," Mashiro proclaimed. "Do you swear to uphold the duty of Windbloom and to protect it and your Master?"

Kneeling, Nina nodded. "Yes."

"Very well," Mashiro said and walked over to insert the new stone in Nina's earring. It sparkled with the ring on Mashiro's finger. Nina rose and looked at Arika hesitantly. Her partner seemed to have calmed down some and was watching them with reserved eyes.

"Good…" Mashiro sighed. "That part is taken care of…"

"Part?" Arika spoke. "There's more."

"We need to… transfer…" Mashiro said, her mood deflating. Arika looked blank. "Don't look like that Arika," Mashiro pleaded. "You need to be able to activate your robe at all times and I cannot be at risk of disappearing for this Carnival."

"So this is what you meant by a contract between Otome…" Arika grumbled but understanding was on her face. She gave a sigh, her posture becoming far less hostile. Seeing the change, Nina made her way over and pressed the back of her hand against Arika's. They didn't dare do more, for fear of Miss Maria, who was still in the room.

"What now?" Nina asked and Arika focused an eye on her.

"We're going to make a special contract, you and I," Arika explained. Nina still look confused.

"It will make it so that you can activate each others robes and not I," Mashiro explained. "You will still be under the contract to Windbloom but you will wear each others rings and disappear in place of me if one of you should be defeated."

Now Nina looked angry. "Why are you doing that?"

Mashiro looked defeated. "The decision was almost taken out of my hands. All my advisors told me I needed to do this to protect Windbloom. I had to think like a Queen, not like a friend. I'm sorry."

Arika moved away from Nina to kneel at their master. "It's okay now, Mashiro-chan," Arika told her with a small smile. "I couldn't see reason because I was frightened. But I understand now."

Mashiro gave Arika a grateful look before renewing her vigor. "Okay!" She clapped. "Give me your hands," she ordered. They complied and Mashiro slipped off her two rings and placed them on her Otome. Nina looked at the Blue Sky Sapphire with a strange feeling of commitment then looked over at the same stone in Arika's ear.

"Do you, my Otome, accept to risk your life in the place of mine for Windbloom?" She asked.

"Yes," Arika said softly.

"Yes," Nina echoed.

There was a surge of energy and the rings on their fingers glittered with the earrings before returning to normal. Now they were binded together in another way.

"I'm sorry, Arika," Mashiro apologized, looking away.

"Don't," Arika smiled. "Who wouldn't want to be connected to Nina-chan? She's so cute!"

Nina's face turned bright red and she scowled at Arika before all three of them giggled, the tension before gone.

"Is everything here finished, Mashiro-sama?" Miss Maria asked, putting a stop to the laughter.

"Uh oh," Arika murmured, causing Nina to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing more.

"Yes," Mashiro grinned. "Everything went well."

"Very good, your highness," Miss Maria bowed. "I will return these two to their classes and find you an escort back to the castle."

Mashiro nodded and waved goodbye to Arika and Nina. With a smile, she felt that everything would be fine as she saw Arika slip her pinky around Nina's behind Miss Maria's back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More minor updates. New chapter by the end of the week, maybe sooner. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we returned to the room after classes, a week later, the first thing I noticed was my new, blue Windbloom Otome uniform. Arika had gone straight for the bathroom to wipe off the dirt she had fallen into our way back. I could hear her mumbling to herself as she turned on the faucet and started to splash water onto her arms. Shaking my head, I picked up the uniform and admired it. I had never imagined I would become someone's Otome ever again, especially alongside Arika. After my encounter with the Ultimate Black Diamond I had sworn off pledging myself to fight for a Master. The idea of ever having to battle with Arika again still caused me fear.

"Wahhh! My shirt!" Arika yelped and I turned to look at the open bathroom door. She came out in a huff, shirtless; the skin on her arms tingled red from scrubbing. I couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of my eye. She was still wearing the gauze around her torso; today being the last day she had to keep her ribs wrapped up. She glanced at me momentarily and caught me looking. I turned back to my uniform and heard her pad over.

"Now you have one just like me," she said and I smiled. She stretched and went to lay down on her bed, not bothering to get another shirt. It was impossible not to notice her sprawled out on top of the sheets. She had her hands underneath her head, causing the gauze to lose ground and rise up to expose her whole stomach. Just watching her breathe was enough to make me want to be closer to her.

"You should try it on," Arika suggested, her eyes closed. "I want to see what it looks like on you."

"Okay," I agreed, also wanting to put it on. I was about to head into the bathroom when I noted that Arika's eyes were still closed. I opted for just turning my back to her and undid my uniform. Lifting it off, I felt nervous. Wondering where the sensation was coming from I turned slightly back to Arika. She was in the same position as before but now her eyes were open, watching me. I felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked in a small voice and my pride struggled with the urge to try and cover myself up. She smiled softly and shook her head before letting her eyes fall shut again. Quickly, I got the Windbloom uniform on and walked over to stand in front of the mirror. Arika's grinning face looked back at me from behind my shoulder.

"Ne, no fair, Nina-chan," Arika teased. "You look better then me in it."

"I really surprised, actually," I admitted. "I mean, that Mashiro-sama asked me to be her second Otome."

"Why?" Arika questioned. "You're an obvious choice. After you graduated you would have been sought out my many different nations. You probably could have even made it into the Columns."

I shook my head and looked down. "No, no one would have done that."

"What are you talking about?" Arika pouted. "You're an excellent Otome."

"It doesn't matter," I said and stepped away from her. She looked after me with a puzzled expression.

"Nina, what-?" She asked, confused then stopped when as realization hit her. I didn't look at her. I didn't really want to talk about this. The relationship I had with Arika now just fueled my fears about that conversation. _What if she changed her mind? What if she…_

"We can't pretend like it didn't happen," Arika said at last and I felt my breath catch. "It was… We… I mean, with what's happening between us, I think…" She didn't seem to know how to continue and the silence was causing my thoughts to turn irrational. The constant fear I've had of Arika suddenly waking up and realizing what she was doing. I don't quite know how I would deal with her not in my life at this point.

"We sorta, jumped into things… things with you and I, without really talking about anything that happened and with the HiME appearing and the Orphans… Maybe we should, I don't know…" She mumbled badly and a jolt struck through me.

_It's happening now, isn't it? She stopping it, ending it._ I gripped my elbows.

"I understand," I said and saw a relieved look flitter across Arika's face. My eyes were starting to burn. "I mean… I knew this would happen ever since we kissed. I knew that you'd stop caring."

"What?" Arika blurted. I looked at her face, she was completely taken aback.

"That's what you're doing, right?" I said quietly. "Breaking it off?"

Arika looked dumbfounded as she took in my defeated expression and defensive posture.

"You thought I was…?" She didn't finish her sentence. I saw her clench her fist. "Why?" She asked.

"It obvious," I said. "I'm not someone that you should-"

"Do you want me to break it off?" She cut me off.

"No," I told her. _No, I really really don't want you too._

"People make mistakes, Nina," Arika said. "But you can make up for them, right? Isn't that what I told you?"

"My mistakes are too big," I replied bleakly.

"They aren't-" Arika was about to protest when the door burst open. Natsuki's face was pained as she walked in and grabbed Arika by the arm before hauling her out of the room. I watched as the door slammed shut and then she as gone. The fact that we were now over ripped through me like thorns and I curled up tightly and willed myself not to cry but couldn't keep it in.

"Wait!" Arika yelled. "Headmaster stop! I have to go back!"

"You can talk to Nina later, Arika," Natsuki said dangerously but Arika wouldn't have it.

"No, she's misunderstood something that I didn't get to fix! I need to-"

"Arika!" Natsuki shouted and shook her hard. "We have bigger problems then quarrels between friends!"

"She's not just my friend!" Arika cried out, clearly distraught. "And she thinks that I've-"

"Enough," Natsuki barked and continued to drag her towards her office. They passed quickly through the groups of solemn looking students. Arika didn't even notice in her struggle to get out of the Headmaster's grasp.

She was thrown into the office angrily and nearly fell over before someone caught her. Shizuru stood her up gently and wiped a tear off her face.

"Shizuru-sama," Arika pleaded. "I need to-"

"Shh," Shizuru said. "Not right now. Something's happened."

Arika gulped back more frustrated tears and turned to look at who was assembled. All the HiME at Garderobe were here.

"We have just received news of a battle," Natsuki said gravely. "Yukariko was ambushed by as many as five Orphans." Shocked looks flickered though the room before turning into worry.

"Is she all right?" Akane asked. Natsuki shook her head slowly.

"She has been defeated," Natsuki informed everyone in a subdued voice. "Her and her most important person, Miss Maria are gone."

"Defeated?" Akane gasped. "But how? Yukariko-sensei is a great fighter. She would not be defeated so easily by Orphans!"

"Alone and without warning, we don't even know how to summon our Childs yet," Nao muttered. "Anyone here could have been killed like that. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

There it was, the blunt truth. Without the ability to summon Childs, the only way for her to be defeated was if she herself was defeated. Everyone visibly paled as the news settled in on them.

"Not Yukariko-sensei…" Arika mumbled, burying her face into Shizuru.

"And Miss Maria?" Nao prompted.

"Vanished, just like a slave master or Otome master," Natsuki said. The room was quiet except for the occasional sniffle from Arika.

"One of us could be next," Shiho mumbled, frightened. "Someone here could have been the real culprit! Or a different HiME!"

"That's enough Shiho!" Natsuki ordered as a slight panic ran through the room at her words. "You need to calm down."

Shiho fell silent but it didn't matter. The damage was done; everyone's emotion was running high with the fear of losing their Childs. Even Natsuki herself felt shaken.

"We can't jump to conclusions," she said sternly. "If we start thinking that way then we could cause unnecessary harm to a fellow HiME."

Natsuki scanned the room. Shiho looked completely withdrawn, as did Akane. Nao was furiously filling away at her nails as Shizuru continued to try and calm Arika down.

"Have you informed the others?" Nao asked, her voice a little edgy. "Do they know?"

"I've sent messages to them so they should be aware," Natsuki said.

"We don't know a lot about that Aswald bunch…" Akane pointed out softly. Her fear over King Kazuya making her wring the hem of her shirt. "Maybe…"

"The boss would never do that!" Arika exclaimed.

"Stop!" Natsuki slammed her hand down on her desk and everyone was quiet again. The fact that Akane had suggested something like that was troubling. Perhaps the manipulation was already coming into effect. "There will be a service for them both tomorrow, classes will be cancelled. Until then, don't do anything rash."

They slowly left the room, the news so heavy that no one even noticed the fact that Arika wasn't wearing a shirt. Surprisingly, she was the last to leave.

"Headmaster," she said in small voice.

"What is it, Arika?" Natsuki questioned. She walked over to the desk while Shizuru went to go make some tea.

"I…" She stopped and looked nervous. "I'm worried about Miyu."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the mention of the robot. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that she'll…" Arika mumbled, her voice falling away.

"Listen," Natsuki sighed. "I don't know if a battle happens, but I do know that if you don't get into one then Miyu won't have the opportunity. So just keep a cool head and don't let your emotions run you."

Arika nodded but didn't look convinced as she walked out of the room.

I was laying on my bed, still curled up when Arika returned. I had managed to stop the crying but I knew tears were still leaking out so I hid my face. I didn't want her to see this.

"You know, Nina," she said after sitting on her bed. "I never once blamed you for anything once I thought about it."

"Just don't, Arika," I pleaded.

"I mean, if I wasn't such an idiot I would have never hurt you in the first place when it came to Sergay," she continued and I squeezed my eyes shut. "It was nothing really, a passing crush blown out of proportion but for you, it was really something right? I didn't even consider that."

"No," I said into my knees, my heart hurting even more at the fact that she thought all that her fault. "I was confused. I thought… I thought you were going to take him from me. I thought he loved you more since you are Rena's daughter, the daughter of the girl he loved when he was a boy. I was selfish… I thought only of myself."

"I should have just talked to you about it instead of trying to hide it… I really didn't understand anything," Arika said weakly.

"Please Arika, I don't want-" I whispered.

"I didn't want to fight with you, I really didn't but I had to save you from Nagi… I know that you didn't really want to do those things, Nina," she told me.

"I couldn't do anything… I thought I had already killed you, like I killed Erstin. I was so weak, it hurt." I shivered, just the memory making me cold. "I felt that I couldn't go back but you came… You were still alive."

"I couldn't just let someone control your feelings, Nina, and that GEM was doing just that. I had to stop you. I had to stop what it was making you do," she said with feeling. "I was afraid that I killed you though, out in space…"

"No," I stopped her. "You did the right thing. I had realized that I… I realized that I was just frightened but it was too late. I couldn't fight the Harmonium."

"It's really okay," Arika said. "It really is Nina. You don't need to torture yourself about it."

"I know. I know that's true but I just…" I tapered off. "Overcoming it is hard."

Arika let the conversation end and we were silent, that for which I was grateful. Talking about it gave me nightmares.

"And Nina," Arika said after a few minutes. "I'm not breaking it off with you."

I sat up abruptly. "What?" I asked in disbelief and looked at her for the first time since she came in. She looked terrible. Her eyes were just as raw as mine were.

"I'm not breaking it off with you," she said again. "I really… do love you, Nina-chan."

"But before-" I sputtered, my heart not knowing whether to warm or cry again.

"I knew I said that badly…" Arika mumbled. "I was trying to say that I need to talk about it, about the fighting. I felt like it was hanging over us… That's all."

"So you…" My voice cracked.

"I'm sorry that it's so hard for you to believe," Arika apologized. "I'm sorry if I don't… I know that I've been a little off lately."

"It wasn't you…" I tried to convince her but she shook her head.

"Even though Mai told me not too, I was still sort of distancing myself, hoping that I could somehow change the fate of you disappearing if I get defeated," she admitted closing her eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," I breathed.

Arika nodded. "That's good," she said. "Because it would be hard to work at the castle tomorrow if you didn't."

"Oh no," I sighed and looked down at the now tear stained uniform. "I need to wash this." Changing quickly into something more comfortable to sleep in I slipped away to the washroom. Irina was there and she said she'd handle it for me as a present for becoming a Meistar Otome. I thanked her and went back to the dorm.

In my absence Arika had shed her gauze and now stood by the window in shorts and a small tank-top, her hair down. I walked up behind her but stopped.

"So, we're…?" I asked badly, gripping my arm. Arika turned and closed to few steps between us to wrap her arms around my back. I pressed my face into the crook of her neck and just let her hold me like that.

"Are we okay?" She wanted to know and I nodded. She kissed my forehead gently. "Good, then there's something else I need to talk you about." She pulled out of the embrace and motioned me to follow her over to my bed. I complied and sat against the wall next to her. She played with her shirt before leaning forward so she could place her head my lap. She wrapped her hands into the sheets and I sensed that she was about to tell me something about why she had been called out of the room, something about the HiME. Reacting to her obvious distraught mood I ran my hand through her hair lightly.

"What is it, Arika?" I prompted.

"Yukariko-sensei was defeated earlier today," she said into my legs.

"Defeated?" I echoed in a hollow voice. "You mean… Her Child?"

"No," Arika shook her head. "We don't know how to reach our Childs yet… She was… killed." Alarm spiked through my veins. _She was killed? Yukariko-sensei… She was always so kind._

"How?" I wondered.

"We don't know for sure," Arika muttered. "The Headmaster says it's Orphans but Shiho-sempei thinks it was another HiME and Akane-sempei is blaming the boss and…" She brought her knees into her chest. "Everyone is getting riled up, people are too nervous about losing the people they care about."

"But we don't know for sure right?" I tried to assure her. _It can't be the others; they wouldn't do something like this._

"I believe the Headmaster, that it was Orphans… But still. If everyone doesn't calm down, it would lead to a battle," Arika feared. "And we can't even summon our Childs."

"Listen," I said softly. "Don't think too much about it… You'll only be causing yourself to worry."

"But-" I protested but I reached down and clapped a hand over her mouth. She huffed and I grinned.

"Why don't you show me your elements?" I suggested. "You said I'd like them."

She got embarrassed all of a sudden. "Yeah…"

"What?" I accused. "Now you don't want me to see?"

"No, no!" She back-pedaled and sat up, her eyes earnest.

"Then show me," I challenged and she scowled. Pushing herself off the bed she stood in the center of the room and flexed her hands a few times before the air started to shimmer around her fingers. In a flurry of color two swords appeared and Arika closed her hands around the hilts before slashing through the air in a quick succession. She grinned at my astonished expression and held out one of her swords for me to look at. The metal was the same color as my hair and eyes.

"It looks like me," I realized and ran a finger along the glittering steel. Arika nodded and made them fade away. I felt very honored that her elements took my form so readily. She shuffled back over to the bed and lay her head in my lap again.

"So?" She wondered.

"Can you even handle them?" I scoffed and she pouted.

"Of course I can," she puffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "We'll see."

We fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Arika's breathing slowed as she started to fall asleep. It was only around five but I was also feeling rather tired.

"Arika!" Mashiro's voice called from outside the door before she came in.

"Eh?" Arika shot up off my lap and looked around in confusion. "What?"

"Did you forget you, idiot?" Mashiro demanded.

"Forget what?" Arika asked and Mashiro sighed.

"Nina's initiation, she's an Otome now," Mashiro reminded her and I started to feel as confused as Arika looked.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" She wondered, tapping a finger against her cheek.

"Of course not! You two were supposed to be at the castle half an hour ago!" Mashiro grumbled.

"I don't remember hearing about this," I admitted, my face burning._Initiation? Like a public ceremony? Of all the things…_

"I told you earlier," Mashiro defended looking a little unsure at the fact that I also didn't seem to know.

"No you didn't, Mashiro-chan," Arika pointed out.

"Shut up! We'll I've told you now!" Mashiro huffed and turned on her heel to leave. "Let's go! The Headmaster already knows."

"But my-" I started say, dreading her reaction to the fact that I had to wash my Otome uniform.

"You're uniform is right here, Nina-chan," Irina's head peeked around the doorframe. "Good afternoon, Mashiro-sama," she bowed and scurried over to give me the uniform before leaving again.

"Lucky…" Arika sung under her breath and I elbowed her in the side.

"Good, get dressed, both of you and meet me outside," Mashiro commanded and whirled out the door.

"Demanding little…" Arika muttered but got up and walked over to where her uniform was hanging up. She took it down and threw it onto her bed before rummaging through her dresser for something. "Aha!" She exclaimed and pulled out a bra. She immediately took off her shirt and I stared blankly at her exposed back.

"Get dressed, Nina-chan," she turned to me and smirked after getting her bra on.

"I was going to," I snapped, blushing and stood to change.

After we had both dressed and pulled her hair back up into a ponytail and headed for the door.

"Don't bring anything," she advised when I went to get a bag. "It'll only get in the way." Stopping, I nodded and followed her out the door.

"So, what exactly is this initiation?" I asked as we were walking down the hall.

"Mashiro-chan presents you in front of the castle and the people of Windbloom," Arika explained and I felt the blood leave my face. "Then you just pledge to serve and protect the Queen and the citizen's of Windbloom, blah, blah, blah…" Arika waved her hand in annoyance. "Not a big deal." She glanced at me and sighed. "Don't look so pale, Nina-chan!" She exclaimed and stopped to face me.

"What if they don't…?" I questioned hesitantly.

"It'll be fine," Arika promised, stepping closer to press her lips against mine. It was a quick kiss. "Don't worry okay?" She intertwined her fingers with mine and led me the rest of the way to where Mashiro was waiting.

"Look sharp, Nina," she said when we reached her. "You are an Otome of Windbloom now."

I raised my head to look at her strong stance and nodded. _That's right. I accepted this, I'm an Otome._

"That's better, Nina-chan!" Arika praised and patted me on the back roughly. I glared at her and she laughed before striding over to take Mashiro's right hand side. I took the Queen's left and we proceeded to the castle.

"Remember to relax," Arika whispered, leaning her head over to me behind Mashiro's back. "She people want to know that you're going to be there for them. If you look stressed, so will they." I nodded and took a deep breath, calming my nerves.

"Ready?" Mashiro asked and I nodded as Arika smirked. We walked up to the gates and I glanced around at how many people there were. It would seem that just about everyone in Windbloom came to see the ceremony.

"Thank god," Arika sighed and quicken her pace. "They didn't notice us."

"Would that have been bad?" I wondered and they both nodded seriously.

"It would have been chaos, we would have never gotten anywhere," Mashiro muttered and pushed open the doors to the castle. Arika and I followed her inside and up the stairs. Maids and other attendants bowed to us on our way and Arika had a smile for each other them. _She really knows how to handle people…_ I thought and tried giving dipping my head in acknowledgement of everyone's bows. I was pleased to see the looking at me the same way as they did Arika.

"We're here," Mashiro declared as she rounded another corner and headed toward a big room filled with the castle advisors and staff. They all turned their heads to look at us, then me.

"Good afternoon, Queen, Meistar Arika," a few of them said and they nodded.

"This Nina Wong," Mashiro said and I felt all the eyes focus on me intensely. "She will be my second Otome."

"You are very wise, Mashiro-sama," one of the older men said. "To pick such a strong Otome that is well associated with Meistar Arika."

"Yes," Mashiro nodded. "I had been thinking about asking Nina for some time now."

"And Meistar Arika," a young man called. "How do you feel about this?"

"Well sir," Arika started, her tone being official. "I believe that Nina is the best choice for Windbloom's Otome, more so than myself even."

I eyed Arika, feeling embarrassed.

"That is not quite what I meant, Blue Sky Sapphire," the man said. "I meant that do you find it easy to work with Duke Nagi's former Otome?"

Mashiro opened her mouth to yell but Arika caught her wrist and shook her head.

"I see no problem with it," Arika replied calmly. "Though I would please request that you do not make judgements on that matter without understanding the whole story, sir."

The young man look surprised but Arika's tone had a hard edge in it and he nodded before turning his eyes on whatever was in front of him.

"It might in fact be a delicate subject," the oldest one in the room spoke. "But in regards to that incident we need to be certain of Ms. Wong."

"There is nothing to be concerned about," I informed everyone. "I will serve Windbloom and the Queen fully. I was foolish and selfish as the Duke's Otome but I want to atone for the mistakes I have made. So," I finished and bowed deeply. "If you can place your trust in me I will try to make Windbloom a great nation along with Arika."

There was a ripple of chatter through the room before someone called them to attention.

"Rise," the same old voice called. "Meistar Nina Wong, the Neptune Emerald of Windbloom."

I closed my eyes and smiled before composing myself and straightening. I glanced over to Arika and caught her grinning happily with the Queen.

"Time to show you off to the public," Mashiro said and headed for the balcony. Arika stepped up next to me and I nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted from me. We followed Mashiro to the balcony doors and she smiled deviously at me.

"Are you ready for this?" She wondered. "It can get overwhelming."

Arika laughed and the Queen pushed open the glass doors. The noise hit me first. Thousands of cheering citizens moved like a vast ocean in front of the castle.

"People of Windbloom!" Mashiro called out the crowd and the cheering surged loudly with cries of praise for the Queen before dying down enough to speak. "We have undergone many hardships is the past! I was once a terrible Queen and this nation was without an Otome to protect it! I have learned from these hardships and now we have a nation closer to the time of the previous King and Queen!"

The roar was deafening. There were chants of praise and yells of encouragement. It was an energy that I had never felt before. All these people put their faith into the Queen to lead them and Arika to protect them and now I was a part of it. They were right, it was very overwhelming. During the cheering Mashiro placed her hands behind her back and flicked her wrist before continuing with the speech.

"This way," Arika said and led me towards more stairs. We broke out at the top and she stopped me. "In a minute you're going to go stand over there," she pointed. "When you hear the Queen announce you, step out onto the balcony and Materialize your robe for the crowd." I felt increasingly nervous. Arika noticed. "Don't worry, just watch me and do something similar," she told me then leaned in close to my ear. "Nina Wong, under the name of Mashiro Blan De Windbloom I release your power." She kissed my earring gently and I felt the nanomachines react to her certification. I copied her actions and felt the Blue Sky Sapphire pulse on my finger.

I walked over to wear I was supposed to be standing and peered out. The crowd was listening to whatever the Queen was saying but I couldn't hear. I pushed open the balcony door slightly and let the noise filter in.

"Now," Mashiro was saying. "I present the Blue Sky Sapphire, Meistar Arika Yumemiya!"

There were shouts of "Arika-sama" from the crowd and in a quick hand signal from Mashiro I watched as Arika burst open her doors and ran to the edge of the balcony before jumping off in one fluid motion.

"Materialize!" She shouted and the crowd screamed in delight as she pulled out of the fall and soar over the crowd before spiraling up and spreading her arms. There were excited cheers from the crowd as she yelled "Blue Sky" and in a flash of light was under the full effect of her GEM. She smiled and waved before flying down to land next to the Queen.

"And today," Mashiro exclaimed. "Windbloom has received its second Otome." The crowd applauded loudly. "Meistar Nina Wong," she started to say when a roar of cheers erupted through the crowd. I heard shouts of pleased surprise and the thundering of clapping. This noise was for me and I felt completely elated.

"Meistar Nina Wong," Mashiro continued. "Will work alongside Meistar Arika to protect and help Windbloom grow into a great nation. The Neptune Emerald!" Arika and her called at the same time and I took a deep breath before copying Arika and running of the side of the balcony. The air rushed by me even louder than the crowd.

"Materialize!" I called and flew into a back flip before hovering in the sky above the crowd. My robe directly complimented Arika's and I glided over to stand next to her and the Queen.

"Show off," Arika muttered with a smile.

"I could say the same, Anty," I retorted, laughing.

"The Otome of Windbloom!" Mashiro called and Arika slowly rose into the air, waving energetically. I followed, greeting the crowd.

A horrible roar ripped through the excitement of the moment and Arika and both looked out over the crowd to see a pair of I don't know what.

"Orphans," Arika hissed and I widened my eyes. _Those were Orphans._

"Mashiro-chan!" Arika called. "Get the people into the castle!" The cheers were gone, filled with screamed of terror as another roar sounded behind them.

"Go Arika, Nina!" The Queen commanded and turned her attention to directing the people. I soared after Arika, my heart pumping. It was my first real fight since the battle with the Harmonium and my adrenaline was on high gear.

Arika reached them first and in a quick motion he had her elements in hand but they looked a little different. They were now double-edged and much sharper. It must have been because of her robe. She went straight for the Orphan on the right and plunged one of her swords deep into its shoulder before jumping back and throwing her other one at an oncoming hand. I tried to fly in to help but was cut off by the second Orphan. It snapped at me with its over-sized jaw and I slammed my heel into its cheek, pushing it away from me. It roared in pain and huge claws reached out to grab me. I materialized my weapon, a trident and stabbed in into the Orphan's forearm while flipping over the claws. Running up the length of the monster's arm I jabbed into its neck. Hot blood poured out and I was thrown backwards with a hit from its other hand. I flew up, trying to regain my equilibrium when I heard a scream. Scanning for Arika I saw her slam into a building, the force of the impact nearly taking it down. I flinched in pain as the connection between our GEM's thrashed through my system. It felt like a few of my ribs had jut been cracked.

"Arika!" I yelled and flew towards her only to be caught from below by the Orphan I was fighting. I struggled angrily but it was too late and I curled up quickly as I smashed into the ground, the dirt doing nothing to cushion my fall. I coughed, feeling my back protest and rolled out of the way of the claws before becoming airborne again. I frantically tried to locate Arika and saw her high above me, her bright blue blade now in position. I knew that set up, she was going to use Bolt from the Blue. Thinking quickly, I baited my Orphan and flew straight behind the other monster just as the count down started. In a flash of blue light Arika was standing on the ground behind both Orphans, and they vanished into her vortex. She fell to one knee, her elements disappearing and I flew down to her.

"Arika!" I called ran stumbled to the ground. "Are you all right?"

"It would seem," she replied with a smile. "I'll never get my ribs to heal."

"Idiot," I shouted in relief and Arika laughed before running her hand along her back.

"I think we're bleeding," she informed me and I reached around to the injury I had received. Sticky blood, slicked my fingers and I groaned in pain, dematerializing my robe. Arika did the same and I saw the torn up skin on her back from when I got smashed into the ground.

"That damn girl…" Arika muttered, wincing as she stood up. "She knew something like this would happen. That's why she got herself out of suffering for our contract."

I tried to take a deep breath but couldn't due to the protesting in my chest.

"Why did you have to get slammed into a wall," I growled and Arika glared at me.

"Well sorry," she huffed. "He caught me by surprise. What's your story?"

I scowled and crossed my arms then stopped when that hurt also.

"Are you two all right?" I heard the Headmaster call and turned to see her fly down to meet us.

Arika gave her a "what do you think" look.

"I see the contract worked…" Natsuki nodded, seeing our same injuries. "But you're bleeding pretty heavily. We need to get you back to Garderobe, quickly."

"I'll take Arika," Shizuru said, landing next to Natsuki. The Headmaster nodded and slid her arm underneath my shoulder. I clung to her neck as she lifted me into the sky.

"What happened?" She asked and I told her, wincing whenever she would out too much pressure on my ribs.

"I see," she sighed. "Two of them and you managed to fight them on your own?"

I nodded. "Yes, but we didn't come out of it easily."

"This is getting to be too dangerous," Natsuki concluded. "We need to learn how to summon our Childs. These Orphans are too powerful for just our power alone."

I was starting to feel incredibly tired, the pain on my back thudding dully. I looked around to see Shizuru and Arika flying up a head a little. Shizuru was talking to Arika urgently. I wanted to know what they were talking about but my eyesight was starting to cloud over.

"You need to stay awake, Nina," Natsuki warned but it was too late. In a moment I passed out.

"What happened?" I heard a far away voice ask. _Was that Nao-sempei?_

"Orphans, two of them. It was a miracle they were able to take them both out without getting killed."

"Are they all right?"

I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked, my throat dry.

"Nina," someone said and I blinked a few times. The Headmaster's face swam into view.

"Headmaster?" I mumbled then sat up. "Where's Arika?" Pain shot through my ribs and I winced.

"Easy, Nina," Natsuki said. "Arika's fine. The repeated breaking of her ribs caused some inner bleeding but the nanomachines and the Professor took care of her. She's still sleeping."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, worry spiking my voice.

"She's perfectly fine," Natsuki assured me. "You both are going to have to rest for a day or so to let the nanomachines heal you up."

"But-" I protested.

"I already informed the Queen and she allowed Garderobe to take action in Windbloom should you too not be able."

"What about Yukariko-sensei's ceremony?" I asked and Natsuki sighed.

"Tomorrow you too are going to be exhausted," Natsuki informed me. "Visit Yukariko and Miss Maria when you're better. I'm sure both of them will understand…"

I frowned and looked around for Arika. I didn't see her.

"We already took her back to the dorm," Natsuki explained, realizing what I was searching for. "Nao and I were about to take you when you woke up."

I nodded and stood up on my own. I sported gauze wrapped around my ribs like Arika had before and my back felt very raw. I reached a hand around and gingerly slid my fingers along my skin. It was smooth, if very sensitive, and I praised my rapid healing abilities. Natsuki nodded to Nao and she walked me back to my room. It was late and most of the students were already in their rooms for the night. I kept my eyes on the ground, feeling exposed in just gauze and sweats.

"You two were lucky," Nao said with a smirk. "I thought I was going to have to be the only one from Artai."

"Nao-sempei, careful," I warned with a smile. "You're sounding like you were worried."

"Me? Worried?" Nao asked, raising an eyebrow. "More so for myself then for you two. The fact that your little girlfriend was able to defeat an Orphan on her own is bad news for the rest of us HiME's. She could take us out if we make her angry."

"Arika wouldn't do that!" I snapped, blushing at that fact that Nao called her my girlfriend.

"Wow," she laughed softly. "You didn't deny it."

My face got redder and I turned away from her, scowling. We reached my door and I stepped inside without saying thank you.

"Bye-bye," Nao teased and slunk away.

Arika was awake when I closed the door and locked it. She was pressing on her ribs with an annoyed expression.

"I just got rid of this," she complained and I walked over to her bed. She was dressed the same as I was, gauze and sweats. I sat down slowly, my ribs twanging at the movement.

"Seems like we aren't doing anything tomorrow," I commented, feeling Arika's hand slip into mine.

"Yukariko-sensei…" She lamented and I nodded. I also felt bad for not being able to go. We were quiet, breathing shallow breaths due to our ribs. I had never broken a rib before. It was quite painful. Absently, I rubbed my thumb along Arika's and she leaned her shoulder against mine. To think, for a time I had thought I had lost her and yet… And yet…

Arika shifted and her bicep ran along mine, making me shiver. Slowly, I realized that we both weren't wearing shirts. Heat flushed my face as Arika started to trace shapes on my exposed stomach. Her hands were very warm. I closed my eyes and leaned farther back into the pillows, the gauze riding up my torso. I let her glide along until I felt her fingers rub over my hipbone. Snapping my eyes open I saw that my sweats had fallen dangerously low on my hips and Arika was teasing the skin.

"Arika," I breathed and but her fingers kept drawing on my skin.

"Hmm?" She responded sleepily, her eyes closed and I could have laughed. She didn't even realize what she was close to doing.

"Nothing," I whispered and kissed her cheek before turning off her alarm and the light. In the dark, Arika wrapped her arm around my waist and pull me to her so that our foreheads were resting against each other. I ran my hand through her hair before settling it on her waist and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony-ish warning!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6

When I woke up, I felt like a truck had hit me. Thinking about it, I suppose slamming into the ground from that speed would be equivalent. The nanomachines helped alleviate the great amount of pain I would have felt but it still hurt regardless.

Blinking, I tried turn to see what time it was but my ribs protested loudly. I took a painful breath and a little bit of red flashed in my vision. Looking down at the source, I smiled. Arika was still fast asleep, her head resting in the crook of my arm. I tightened my hold on her and she left out a soft breath before trying to wrap her hand around my side. I gasped as her fingers dug into a rib and it was loud enough to make her sit bolt upright. She fixed me with a bewildered expression before the rush of the movement caught up with her and she doubled over, clutching her sides.

"Ah…" She mumbled and took a series of slow breaths. "That hurt."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to crush my side," I chided, the area throbbing. "What kind of grip was that anyway? I thought were going to break the bone again!"

"Sorry," she apologized and nudged my hand out of the way to glide her fingers over the place she had squeezed. "I was having a dream," she explained, her soft rubbing soothing the pain.

"About what?" I wondered. "Choking someone?"

"No," she growled. "I was holding onto my elements. I guess I thought your rib was my sword hilt."

"Fighting an Orphan?" I pressed. "Was it a bad dream?"

"Mmm… No," she said after some thought. "At least I don't think so… It didn't feel scary." She glared at me. "What was scary was you waking me up!"

"You brought it upon yourself," I huffed. Arika sunk under the covers, yawning, and I felt her cheek brush my stomach. _What is she doing?_

"Nina-chan…" She whined, pressing her face into my skin.

"Stop that," I snapped and she giggled, her breath coming out in quick puffs. I stiffed as the heat made me shiver. _God, that tickled._

"Ah," she sighed and came back up to the pillows. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I said. "I can't turn to look at the clock."

Arika lifted herself up and leaned over me, her hip brushing against mine.

"Ten in the morning," she informed and flopped back down to the other side of the bed. I tilted my head back to look up at the ceiling, wondering how we had both managed to get so injured that we couldn't even leave our rooms, let alone our beds. _I might have been a little out of shape but…_

"How did you get thrown against that wall, anyway?" I asked.

"The Orphan could re-grow his limbs," Arika muttered. "After I sliced off his right arm I figured it wouldn't come back, you know?"

"I suppose so," I agreed, pulling the covers off my torso. It was hot today, more so than it had been. _Spring must be coming early this year…_

I heard Arika let out a bored sigh and I felt the same. _What on earth are we supposed to do in this room all day?_

"Do we get to eat?" Arika wondered, looking frightened.

I smirked. "I'm sure someone will bring us something later…"

"I was going to go visit Mai today too…" She pouted. "Ah, man…"

"She'll understand."

"Yeah…"

We were quiet, the sun filtering into our window lightly the room with a warm glow.

"I want to take a bath…" Arika proclaimed and I shrugged a fine. She sat up and scrambled off the bottom of the bed, tangling up the covers. I let them slide off my body, too tired to retrieve them. Arika stiffly walked to the bathroom then stopped. After a moment of hesitation she took another step then stopped again. She seemed to be debating something.

"What is it?" I asked absently.

"You might need to help me…" She answered in a very small voice, her face flaring in embarrassment. _She's not asking me to go in with her… Is she?_ I watched Arika's face grow a little bolder and she beckoned me over.

"You can do it yourself," I defended, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"The hot water will feel good," Arika cajoled and smirked as I considered her statement but I still shook my head. "Aw, c'mon…" She whined.

"I'll go after you," I told her and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just come here," she ordered and walked into the bathroom before I could retort. It just wasn't happening. There was no way. My brain would freeze up and I wouldn't be able to do a thing. I wasn't going to follow her in there. No chance.

The bath was already filling with hot water when I peeked around the doorframe. Arika was pouring bath crystals into the tub, making the steamy air smell like lavender. I took the few steps inside and closed the door behind me, alerting Arika to my presence. She took in my tense posture and walked over to grab my hand. It was wet from being in the water. She pulled me over to the bath, me stumbling after her. She looked just about as nervous as I felt, which reassured me a little but did nothing for my thundering heart.

The bath finished filling and Arika turned off the tap before dipping her fingers into the water. She nodded, content with the warmth, then reached for the hem of her sweats. Pausing, she glanced over to me and I averted my eyes quickly.

"Don't look so petrified, Nina," she joked. "I don't look that bad."

My eyes flicked back to her as she dropped her sweats to her feet and stepped out of them. My eyes focused on her hips and grazed over her legs. _It's quite the opposite really… You don't look bad at all…_ Her finger curled around the waistband of her underwear.

"Uh," I gulped and her face flared. She angled herself so that her profile was to me and pulled them off. I felt my skin tingle and something instinctual propelled me to act. I dropped my gaze and got my shaking fingers around my own sweats and took them off. In a splash of water, Arika got into the bath, her gauze still on. I quickly dropped my underwear and got into the water after her. She turned around and eyed me before pointing to her gauze.

"I can't get this off," she informed me and I scooted closer to her so I could do it for her. My calf touched her hip and I tried to ignore my swirling thoughts. Lightly, as not to hurt her, I unwrapped the gauze and placed it outside the bath on a little table. Keeping her back to me she turned to head and nodded at me to turn around. I complied and felt her unhook the clasp of the gauze on my back and twist it off. _She was right,_ I thought._ I wouldn't have been able to take that off. _

Once she had placed my gauze next to hers I tried to scoot back over to the other edge of the bath but Arika's hands caught my waist. With her holding me like that I became very aware of my lack of clothing.

"It's okay, you know," she said, her voice a mixture of uncertainty and amusement. "We've done this tons of times." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself and me at the same time.

"Yeah, but…" I mumbled and felt her hands sink lower so they were on my hips. My stomach clenched, hard.

"Relax, ne…" She breathed and let me go so she could lean back against the side of the tub. They water was cloudy with the bath crystals, so I could only see her collarbone and higher. I eyed the other side of the bath then decided to take up sitting diagonally to Arika. Our feet teased each other under the water and I closed my eyes, letting the hot water soak my skin and sooth my muscles.

Twenty minutes later the sound of knocking caused Arika and I to look at each in horror.

"Arika?" Mai's voice called from outside the bathroom. "Nina?"

Arika perked up and with a mischievously glance at me took in a breath.

"Arika," I hissed but to no avail.

"In here, Mai," she called and I glared heatedly at her. She grinned.

"Oh," Mai said in mild surprise, looking from my face to Arika's before laughing loudly.

"Nina," she gasped. "You remind me so much of Natsuki!"

Arika's grin grew wider and I sunk lower into the bath, wishing the water could swallow me. _Damn that Arika…_ I cursed, scowling.

"Although I suspected this sooner or later," she finished laughing and shrugged. "The way you two fight… It's ridiculous."

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered but Arika didn't look phased at all. It dawned on me that Mai must know about me and Arika's shift in our relationship.

"Did you bring Mikoto?" Arika asked, trying to diffuse some tension. I was going to kill her for this.

"No," Mai shook her head. "She stayed on the mountain in case an Orphan attacked. Speaking of which," she turned serious. "You broke your ribs again!?"

Arika looked sheepishly up at Mai. "Yes?"

"I swear," Mai grumbled. "You're so reckless!"

"I wouldn't talk," Arika retorted, smirking. "The Headmaster told be about that time when you first learned how to fly and…."

"She what?" Mai gaped. "I can't believe her!"

Arika laughed then winced. Mai looked worried.

"Anyway," she sighed. "I brought some ramen from the shop. Mikoto picked it out for you two."

"Thanks, Mai!" Arika exclaimed, sitting up. I widened my eyes at her now completely visible chest. The temperature of the water got increasingly hotter.

Mai started laughing again when she saw my face and I turned away from Arika abruptly, red as a tomato.

"Really," she panted, clutching her sides. "This is like a blast from the past. You guys are too much…"

Arika looked puzzled for a moment before Mai pointed at her. Looking down, she yelped and dropped back into the water. I smirked, her embarrassment making mine look like nothing.

"Oh man," Mai shook her head. "Look, I also came here to tell you two that there is going to be a meeting later today for the HiME. Arika you need to bring Nina, the most important people are supposed to come."

"Why?" Arika asked and Mai shrugged.

"Dunno," she admitted. "I haven't talked to Natsuki yet. I got the message on my way over here."

"Um…" Arika scratched her head and rubbed her ribs.

"I'll come and get you," Mai assured her and Arika nodded, looking relieved. "Although you might be better by that time anyway, knowing the nanomachines."

She waved and left. I stared at Arika accusingly.

"What?" She asked, scooting away from me in defense.

"I guess it's nothing," I muttered, still feeling slightly angry at the situation I had just been caught in.

**-------skip if you want to-------**

"Don't be like that," Arika said softly and shifted so that she was sitting next to me. Miffed, I tried to get away but she grasped my hips again like before. Her thumbs pressed into my lower back muscles in small circles and I closed my eyes, trying to remember why I was angry. With a slight tug, she pulled me back towards her and the too soft skin of her breasts pressed into my back. My mind went blank as she kissed up the tendon in my neck and bit down lightly on my earlobe.

"Arika…" I breathed as her hands slowly dropped off my hips and sunk lower, scraping across my skin. A sharp breath I didn't know I was holding escaped me when three of her fingers pushed into my inner thighs before reaching the top of the thatch of dark purple curls. My pupils dilated sharply when I realized how close she was. My mind was telling her to wait; telling her that this was not the place for this or the time with our injuries. I knew this and yet I couldn't speak. She did wait though, pulling her hands back up to rest on my hips again. Her voice was understanding in my ear.

**--------end---------**

"Not the best place," she said into my neck. I shook my head, amazed at how easily we synchronized. She rubbed her hands up and down my sides a few times affectionately, being careful on my ribs. She used it as away to bring me back from what she had almost done. The hot pulse I was feeling started to fade away and the ember in my abdomen cooled.

"Yeah," I vocalized finally, breathing out heavily.

"Later then," she concluded, the promise sending a tremor through my muscles. "Let's get out."

I nodded and scooted away from her, not bothering to feel nervous this time. She stepped out and dried herself off. Picking up her gauze she walked out of the bathroom to get some new clothes. I followed after unplugging the drain and getting dry myself.

Arika was looking out the window, clad in only her sleeping shorts when I emerged. I grabbed some shorts of my own; it was still hot, and walked over to re-wrap her gauze. Once all that was taken care of the afternoon took a lethargic feeling. We ate the ramen Mai had brought and talked. It was easier, after that first time of talking about our past, to speak of it. Arika broke into it slowly, making sure not to scare me away but eventually I was able to talk freely. After a few hours the nanomachines wore us out and we went back to sleep in our own beds, the sun to hot for body heat.

"Those girls," Mai laughed after she had closed the door. "I feel like I was looking at myself…" She walked down the hallway and followed the way to Natsuki's office. A few of the students who were out of classes when they weren't supposed to be looked pale at the sight of the red head but she smirked and pointedly turned her head the other way. She and Natsuki had skipped classes plenty of times and managed to keep their high ranking, it was nothing to be concerned about. Mai rounded the corner and knocked lightly on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in," her voice rang out from inside and Mai entered.

"You sound so official," she teased, leaning back against the door until it clicked shut. Natsuki shot Mai a glare, which caused the Fire String Ruby to laugh.

"I think your glares are still scarier than Nina's," Mai betted. "But she could give you a run for your money."

"Nina?" Natsuki asked.

"She's easily embarrassed," Mai explained walking further into the room. She noted that Shizuru wasn't around.

"Ah, you mean about Arika," Natsuki realized.

"So you've noticed too?"

"Yes," the Headmaster smirked. "Though I can't blame Nina," she shrugged. "Arika gets on my nerves also."

"She just has a lot of energy," Mai defended and collapsed onto a couch.

"Tired?" Natsuki wondered but the concern was evident in her voice.

"Mmm…" Mai nodded. "There was an Orphan early this morning."

"What?" Natsuki looked alert and eyed Mai carefully. She didn't look hurt at all.

"Ah well, it seemed susceptible to fire…"

Natsuki laughed. "That was lucky."

"I'd say so, it almost fell right on top of me!" Mai waved her hands about before groaning. "I'm getting tired of this. I feel so on edge."

"I know what you mean," Natsuki agreed.

"How was the ceremony?" Mai questioned, her eyes clouding with regret.

"It went well," Natsuki told her softly. "I gave the students morning classes off."

"Do you really think it could have been another HiME?" Mai mumbled, looking at Natsuki from the corner of her eye.

"Not you too," she snapped angrily then put her hand to her forehead. "Geez…" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Mai assured her. "But your anger must mean that you are worrying about it."

Natsuki scowled but gave up on what she was doing to join Mai on the couch. She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on her lap. Mai smiled at the usually stoic and strong Headmaster before reaching out to brush some blue-black hair behind Natsuki's shoulder.

"You are worried, aren't you?" She pressed.

"Of course I am," Natsuki admitted. "I lost you once. It's not something I'd like to experience again."

"And who would be able to defeat you?" Mai wondered.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes in worry. "That android of Arika's, that's who."

Mai looked troubled at this and clasped her hands together. She hadn't thought about that.

"Hey," Natsuki called quietly, leaning in to press her forehead against Mai's. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," Mai shook her head softly and closed her eyes. Their lips met lightly, each testing the movement. Natsuki became more insistent and Mai replied easily, lacing fingers with her. They pulled apart after only a few moments, unable to fully continue in the office. Mai tilted her head back with an annoyed sigh.

"You need to come over tonight," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

The connotation of the statement did not get missed and Natsuki felt her cheeks flush a little. Till this day, she still couldn't shake off how Mai affected her.

"I can't-" Natsuki started to say when suddenly Shizuru was there.

"I can handle things later," she smiled. "If you need me to."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelped. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," she said but there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Mai laughed at Natsuki's flushed face.

"You two never grow up," Shizuru pointed out, an image of Arika and Nina flashing her through mind. "And you seem to have influenced two of our most prized students…"

"Arika and Nina are-" Natsuki huffed causing Shizuru to give a delighted laugh.

"You knew who I was referring to?" She questioned.

"Oh, just leave it," Natsuki grumbled but Mai squeezed her hand.

"Watch out for them though," Mai requested, her tone more serious. "Nina seems to still be battling with some inner demons that could endanger their new relationship. That could mean real problems for Arika's elements."

Natsuki nodded, having noticed that herself last night when she pulled Arika out of the room. They seemed to be arguing at the time and Natsuki had never seen Arika struggle so hard to get out of the Headmaster's grasp. She still remembered the look on Arika's face.

"Are they all right?" Natsuki asked Mai. "Did you see them?"

"They seemed fine," Mai responded with a grin that could rival Shizuru's.

"Ara," the Amethyst said, seeing the smile. "What did you interrupt?"

"Quick as always, Shizuru-sempei," Mai praised, reverting back to their school days for a moment. "They were in the bath."

"Together?" Natsuki looked surprised.

"Yeah, but Nina looked mortified that I caught them. I don't think Arika told her that I knew…" She said thoughtfully.

"Do you remember when I caught you two-" Shizuru started and Natsuki turned bright red.

"Yes, yes," she exclaimed. "We remember. Everyone remembers."

Mai covered her face. "That was cruel, Shizuru-sempei…"

She frowned in innocence before shrugging and going to make some tea.

"Yukino! YU-KI-NO!" Haruka Armitage called as soon as she pushed open the doors to the president's office. A few new advisors stared at her curiously.

"Yes, Haruka-chan?" Yukino replied while stamping an official Aries seal onto an envelope.

"We're going for a walk," she announced, her voice loud and insistent. She needed some air, she felt like she was about to go insane. Things weren't making their usual sense and Haruka was fed up.

"I can't right now, Haruka…" Yukino told her apologetically. "Maybe later?"

"Now," Haruka pressed and Yukino eyed her Otome carefully. Something was bothering her.

"I'll be back soon," the president told her advisors before heading out her office behind Haruka. The blonde was walking with purpose, trying to get as far away from people as she could. They exited the building and round a corner into a grove. With an annoyed sigh she sat down on a bench and waited for her master to catch up to her.

"Has something happened?" Yukino asked, setting a small hand on an angry shoulder.

"You mean besides the constant Orphan attacks?" Haruka countered and threw her hands up. "I'm sick of these monsters, Yukino! Hasn't that boneheaded president figured out anything yet?"

"I'm afraid not," she admitted. "Sorry, Haruka… If only I could summon my Child, then I could help more than just using surveillance."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Haruka assured her. "But I've noticed how nervous you've been lately, it's unlike you."

"I feel like I can't get my bearings," Yukino explained. "I'm not sure why…"

"Well, get it together," Haruka reached down to squeeze the president's hand tightly. "You're getting me all worked up."

"Sorry, Haruka-chan," Yukino apologized again, taking Haruka's hand to hold in her lap.

"Stop that," Haruka chided. "You're strong and so am I. Not even that buzzering woman can take me out if she tried!"

Yukino had to smile at that. "Bumbling," she corrected softly.

"That's what I said."

"Of course…"

"Are you going to fetch King Kazuya?" Nao asked Akane as she was leaving.

"Yes," she nodded. "And who is your most important person, Nao?"

"I wonder…" She mused and raised an eyebrow. Akane smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't tell me…" She shrugged. "But we'll find out tonight at the meeting."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Where's Shiho?" Akane questioned.

"Why should I know?" Nao gave Akane a bored look. Akane crossed her arms and Nao sighed. "She probably went to go visit that crazy spiral Grandfather of hers. Last I heard, he's bedridden and wouldn't be able to attend to meeting."

"I see…" Akane mumbled. "She seemed more shifty than usual…"

"I've noticed. It's a little strange; she hasn't called me Juliet since this whole HiME thing started. I barely see her at all."

"Worried?"

"About spiral-head?"

"Nao…"

"It would seem that your friendship with me has become more of a burden…" A quite voice said from behind the Professor. She whirled around to come face to face with bright green eyes.

"Midori!" She gasped. "How did you get in here?"

"Gal let me in," she informed her and crossed her arms. "Are you going to report me?"

"Of course not," Yohko sighed. "Why are you here though?"

Midori faced her with a calm look. Her eyes gave away everything.

"Oh, I see," Yohko answered her own question. "You're telling me that I'm invited to the meeting later."

"Invited?" Midori snorted. "You make it sound like an honor."

"It is in a way," Yohko replied. "Doesn't it mean that I am connected to you?"

"I suppose…" Midori affirmed.

"Don't look so down about it," the Professor told her. "It's not so bad. You're the first one with a Child, after all. I have nothing to worry about."

Midori smirked. "Gaktenou… Imagine my surprise when I called my Child and he appeared. I had him with me all along."

"Right," Yohko laughed. "You've defended Aswald and the people for a long time, Midori. I know you'll defend him and me in the same manner."

"You've not told the Headmaster I can materialize a Child?" Midori guessed.

"No," Yohko admitted. "Call it self-assurance."

"You knew that you were my…?"

"How long have we been friends?"

"Too long… Too long…"

"Akira stop," Takumi sighed, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. "We haven't had an Orphan attack for two days now. Please take a rest."

"Rest?" Akira barked, and looked away from him. "Are you insane? I can't rest! If I pause for even a moment something could come and-"

"Akira…" Takumi rested his chin on her shoulder, causing the girl to stiffen. "You're going to kill yourself like this, and then where would I be?"

"That is precisely the problem!" Akira mumbled.

"Just calm down," his highness ordered. "You're safety isn't just important to me because of this new disaster."

"You shouldn't say such things… When…" Akira fumbled.

"When I don't mean them?" Takumi finished her sentence. "But I do mean them."

"Your Highness-" Akira gulped. Takumi kissed her cheek, causing the ninja to blush.

"We need to leave for Windbloom if we want to make it on time for the meeting," he informed his closest friend and partner. "You are taking me, I assume?"

"Of course!" Akira looked him straight in the eye. "Of course…" She echoed softly.

"Everyone should be safe from the Orphans when Yukino leaves the country but just in case make sure you take care of everything Hallard," Haruka ordered.

"The Delta Force will get the job down if Aries is attacked in your absence, Brigadier General!" Chie saluted at a smirking Haruka. The blonde nodded and turned on her heel to follow the president into the sandship that would take them to Windbloom Sandstation.

"The trip shouldn't take too long, president Chrysant," a young man informed her as she sat down. Haruka plopped down next to her and tapped impatient fingers against her leg as the ship shuddered awake.

"Thank you," Yukino responded politely, bowing her head.

"Let's get this lug moving," Haruka commented and leaned her head against the class window.

"That's not very classy, Haruka," Yukino pointed out to Haruka's smashed up cheek on the glass.

"I hate being this stressed out," the Otome sighed.

"We should have less work in Wind City, with Garderobe and the rest of the HiME all arriving," Yukino speculated. "At least, if my theory that Orphan's only go where HiME are is correct."

"It's most likely the case," Haruka agreed. "But Wind City might be _more_ stressful with all the HiME there. All the Orphans will be in one spot."

"What a terrible fate has befallen us…" Yukino sighed, joining Haruka in gazing out of the window.

"Don't even get me started," Haruka mumbled, her breath fogging the view of the landscape. "We better find a way to fix this Carnival business fast."

Yukino silently nodded, letting the sounds of the engine fill the space. Aries wasn't too far away from Windbloom and she wanted to get there quickly. A break from the politics of the nation would be welcome. The president was just feeling so off, like at any moment Haruka was going to disappear right in front of her. The only comfort she had been finding in her exploration of her elements was a presence that seemed both foreign and very familiar. It made her think of Haruka but she couldn't figure out what it was. The only she clue she had was a name deep in her consciousness. Perhaps her Child? She didn't know.

"President!" Someone called. "President there's something up ahead!"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Haruka growled and stood up angrily. "Certify me," she commanded and Yukino beckoned her to lean down. Kissing the GEM gently, she asked it to release its power. Haruka straightened and headed for the deck. Yukino followed, hoping she could do something this time instead of watching helplessly on her mirrors.

"Materialize!" Haruka yelled, jumping off the side of the sandship with an annoyed curse. Yukino looked ahead and saw a massive purple and white Orphan with a gaping mouth and far too many teeth. Spiked tentacles whipped around its body as it advanced towards them. A yellow streak shot towards it, a massive mace carving the air until it slammed into the Orphans shoulder. The monster screamed in fury one of its slimy limbs slapping at Haruka. She dodged easily and threw her weapon again, embedding it into the Orphan's neck with a sickening crunch.

Something flashed in Yukino's mirrors.

"Haruka, watch out!" She yelled in fear as one of the tentacles reached for the Otome's leg. With a bewildered expression, Haruka was hurled into the air and Yukino grasped at her neck, feeling the whiplash. There was a splash of sand as the Orphan smacked its hulking hand downwards, clipping Haruka's left side as she tried to fly out of the way. The Otome robe blocked the brunt of the attack and Yukino only felt a mild sting in her shoulder and hip as Haruka yelled in frustration and pounded her mace into the Orphan's head. It grunted unpleasantly before vanishing and Yukino let out a tense breath. She couldn't do anything yet again.

"Are you all right, Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked, fluttering around her Otome nervously.

"Forget about me," Haruka said seriously. "How is your neck? Does it hurt badly?"

"It's fine," Yukino assured her even though it ached. Haruka shook her head enraged for letting that _beats_ cause both of them pain.

"These damn _things_," she grumbled. "Let's just get to Wind City, have that bumbling woman deal with it while _I_ drink some tea for a change."

"Haruka-chan, you don't like tea very much," Yukino replied.

"Quiet, Yukino," she blonde ordered, causing the president to smile. What would she do if she lost Haruka? What on Earl would she do?

"The president's sandship was attacked," Shizuru informed Natsuki. The Headmaster looked up from the paperwork she had put off when Mai was still here.

"Is everything all right?" She hoped and Shizuru nodded. Natsuki sighed in relief. The Aries president was a good person and Meistar Haruka was her sempei. Losing either of them would have been much more shocking. Even Shizuru would have been upset over that; her and Haruka were friends underneath the fighting. Natsuki briefly wondered if bringing the HiME together was the best idea. Two arguments fought in her mind. On one hand, having all the HiME together meant putting fewer people who were uninvolved at risk from the Orphan attacks. The Queen had agreed to allow Wind City to be the place where the Orphan's were forced to congregate as long as we promised to protect her citizen's along with Meistar's Arika and Nina. The problem was the potential for HiME battles. It was clear now that everyone was thinking at least a little irrationally because of the chance their most important person would be killed. It was the same mind-frame Otome's got in when they were forced to protect their masters except these circumstances were more personal. In the end her job as a protector and instructor or Garderobe won over her new HiME destiny. She would have to deal with the consequences when they arrived, if they arrived. If. What a promising word.

"Where is everyone staying, again?" Shizuru wondered.

"The royalty will lodge in the castle or in a Garderobe guest room while the two Meistars who have annulled their contracts will also stay here in a dorm."

"You mean Akane and Shiho?" Shizuru inducted. "They annulled their contracts?"

"The leaders thought it safest. It is the same with the Queen and with Mai," Natsuki explained. "The Queen took a slightly different route after formally asking Garderobe if there was another way. Now Nina and Arika can certify each other and there is no possibility of injury or death for Queen Mashiro."

"Arika now fights for herself as well as Nina," Shizuru pointed out.

"That is true," Natsuki sighed. "If her Child should get defeated, the death of Nina will also cause Arika's but I am unsure if she has realized this."

"And Mai?" Shizuru continued with an amused smile. "Didn't Mikoto _eat_ the GEM?"

Natsuki smirked. "Yes, but they got it out recently."

Shizuru arched and eyebrow and Natsuki made a face that clearly said she did not want to go into how.

"They have also annulled?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yes," Natsuki confirmed.

Shizuru had a thought. "How will the three activate their robes?"

"I have asked the Founder to make an exception, she will be certifying them like the Five Columns."

"I see," Shizuru nodded. "Let us hope these preparations stop any unwanted causalities."

"Let's hope so Shizuru," Natsuki agreed. "Let's hope so."

"What of Mai and Mikoto? Will they remain on the Mountain?"

"No," Natsuki said. "It would be too dangerous."

"Will she stay with you then?" Shizuru asked, her eyes alight.

"W-well, we've been meaning to…" Natsuki stuttered, face red. "Yes, she will."

Shizuru gave a small laugh. "Mikoto also?"

Natsuki glared. "Unfortunately."

"How unlucky for you…" Shizuru looked at the Headmaster with sympathy. "You won't be able to-"

"And with Yohko volunteering to take in Midori," Natsuki changed the topic quickly causing Shizuru to take a delighted sip of tea. "Everyone is accounted for."

"Of course," the third columnist nodded but her eyes still danced. Natsuki could only scowl.

I was in space and Arika was facing me, talking to me.

"We need to keep moving forward," she was saying. "Why are you still in the past?"

"What?" I asked, that not making sense. "The past?"

She turned away from me, her robe sparkling in it's full power and started to float away. I reached out, calling for her to wait but she couldn't hear me. The Ultimate Black Diamond was hot on my ear and in my attempts to catch her, I stab her in the back. Blood blinds my vision and I scream.

"Nina," a soothing voice called to me. "Nina, it's only a dream…"

"Arika?" I whimpered, my vision swimming. "Arika?"

"I'm right here," she whispered. Her hand held mine, the other one brushing through my hair. Suddenly, I snapped back from the dream world, my nightmare fading away, leaving me staring into Arika's blue eyes.

"You're not dead," I breathed and she shook her head. Her hand left my hair to wipe my eyes. I must have been crying in my sleep.

"Just a dream," she assured me again.

My head cleared some more and I blinked quickly, using my free hand to wipe away a few more tears. _It's late afternoon in Garderobe and Arika in kneeling in front of me, alive and well,_ I told myself, gripping her hand tighter and pulling it to my forehead.

"Okay?" She asked and I nodded, not letting go of her hand.

"Just…" I mumbled. "Just stay like this for a moment."

"Sure," she said softly tucking a couple strands of hair behind my ear. A few minutes later I was able to calm down and move her hand away from my face to look up at her. She gave me a small smile and kissed me. I closed my eyes, loving the way she made me feel safe and secure. After a few moments she pulled away, letting her lips linger over my palm briefly before letting go. I glanced at the clock. We had our meeting soon. Yawning, I noticed that the temperature had dropped to a much more comfortable level compared too earlier.

"How do your ribs feel?" Arika asked while fumbling around in her dresser. I pressed on them lightly and there was only a small stitch of pain.

"They feel fine," I answered.

"Mine are still sore," she whined, pausing in her search for who knows what to rub her fingers over the gauze. "I guess the bleeding has something to do with that."

"Probably," I agreed, stretching out my neck and legs. Sitting up I eyes Arika's back. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Looking for this shirt…" She mumbled, closing a drawer and opening another. "Here it is!" She pulled a green three-quarters length shirt out of a colorful jumble of clothes. "I knew it was in here somewhere." She pulled it over her head and ran her hand through her hair before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Laundry," she explained and left. _When did she have time to do laundry? _I wondered getting out of bed to get ready. _I guess she was awake for some time before I was._

Arika and Nina were the first to the Headmaster's office. They entered in the midst of a small argument about Arika not getting enough rest.

"You should have been sleeping," Nina accused.

Arika blew out a breath. "I told you already that I'd slept enough."

"But your injuries were worse than mine," Nina pointed out, worry lacing her voice.

"It's _okay_, Nina-chan," Arika assured her softly with a small smile. She ran her fingers over Nina's forearm fondly before squeezing her hand and letting go. "I'll be fine."

"Headmaster," Nina bowed, embarrassed, realizing that Natsuki was looking at their exchange.

"Good evening, Nina, Arika," she addressed them both, taking the first of a mental tally. One HiME and Key, present.

"Where's Shizuru-san?" Arika wondered, looking around.

"She'll be back shortly," Natsuki said with a smirk. "Can you believe it? We've run out of tea."

Arika gave a little laugh and clamped her hand around Nina's to drag her over to a couch. Nina glanced at Natsuki, uncomfortable with the contact in her presence. The Headmaster raised her eyebrows at Nina in amusement when Arika didn't let go of her hand on the couch.

"I assure you, Akira," His Highness Takumi's voice said kindly as he opened the door. "We are quite safe here."

"From Orphans, perhaps," Akira agreed, eyeing Natsuki and Arika, her posture tense.

"Thank you for taking time to accompany Akira to Garderobe, Your Highness," Natsuki said with a bow.

"Not at all," Takumi reciprocated the motion and took a seat on the couch opposite Arika and Nina. They looked highly embarrassed all of a sudden until they remembered that they were more than just students. Arika jumped up at once, Nina close behind.

"Windbloom and the Queen welcomes you on your return to Wind City, Your Highness," Arika said graciously, bowing.

"We hope that your stay won't be too troubled," Nina finished, bowing also.

"Rise, both of you," he replied with a smile. "The Queen has already greeted me personally and offered to let me stay in the castle."

Arika nodded seriously and fixed her eyes on Akira. The ninja regarded her carefully.

"I hope we can work together in protecting Wind City and all who reside in it's boundaries," Arika said quietly, the implications loud and clear. Akira narrowed her eyes momentarily until she noticed Arika's non-hostile and welcoming posture.

"Yes, I hope we can," Akira agreed and Arika lifted her mouth in a smile before bowing and sitting down. Nina joined her, whispering something in Arika's ear. The redhead jabbed an elbow into Nina's ribs with a peeved look and Nina smirked.

Natsuki looked around the room. Two HiME's and their Keys, present.

"The tea is ready," Shizuru announced and everyone looked around in surprise, not seeing the Meistar ever enter. But alas, there she was, pouring tea for everyone. Natsuki looked up at the ceiling with a smirk. Three HiME's and their Keys, present.

They all filed in sometime after that, Yukino and Haruka last because of their attack on their sandship. Natsuki looked around carefully, taking in the total. Akira, Shizuru, Yukino, myself, Akira, Shiho, Nao, Akane, Midori… Where were Mai and Mikoto?

"Sorry!" Mai called, running into the office. "It took longer than I thought to get a suitable replacement for Nekogami Ramen."

Natsuki chuckled. Everyone was here.

"Thank you all for coming," Natsuki welcomed as the chattered started to settle down. "I see all of our still active HiME's have arrived."

The words 'still active' caused a somber atmosphere to gather around the people in the room.

"Nao," Natsuki called and Nao peeked at her. "Where is your Key?"

"Key?" Nao said slyly and pulled out her dorm keys. "I keep them right here."

"Your most important person, Nao," Natsuki sighed and Nao shrugged.

"I don't have one," she admitted. "Perhaps someone in the Stripes?"

"I told you to bring someone," Natsuki muttered.

"I didn't know who to bring," Nao rolled her eyes. "I have so many friends…"

"Yeah, right," Shiho said under her breath and Nao fixed her eyes on her.

"I wouldn't talk, spiral-head," she quipped. "_You're_ most important person is an old woman…."

"Enough," Natsuki barked, silencing Shiho's next remark. "Ignoring Nao and Shiho's circumstances, does everyone else have their Keys with them?"

Everyone nodded, their eyes lingering on those people briefly.

"We're here today to discuss the potential threat of the Orphans in regards to civilian lives," Natsuki continued. "Having the HiME's across all of Earl causing much more risk than necessary so I propose that we locate in Wind City until we can come up with a solution the Carnival.' She paused to let the suggestion sink in. No one seemed to object, having been previously briefed that they would most likely be staying for an extended period of time. "I hope that with all of us working together, we will be able to keep the Orphans at bay and put an end to this destiny we have been given."

"What if one us attacks?" Akira asked, even though Takumi tried to stop her. "Then what? Since we're all here won't be all be in the battle?"

"Obviously, we must try to prevent fighting between HiME's," Natsuki replied.

"But what if it _happens_?" Shiho pressed. "It's not like we are strangers here, Headmaster. People will take sides."

There was a ripple of chatter at that statement as everyone thought about it. Who would take their side? Who would be against them? Natsuki herself wanted to know.

"In that case…" Mikoto said. "We fight and _win_."

The conviction in her voice chilled the HiME and Mai clamped her hand over Mikoto's mouth.

"Don't be so quick to fight, Mikoto," she said angrily. The cat goddess bit the inside of her cheek as she got scolded.

"Why would anyone fight in the first place?" Arika asked her feet. "I mean, I don't see why we would."

"Arika is right," Mai agreed. "There is no reason for us to fight."

"Yes there is," Akane countered. "We have to protect the people close to us."

"But if we don't fight then those people won't be in jeopardy!" Arika raised her voice slightly and her frustration was apparent.

"Calm down," Nina whispered. Arika sighed and closed her eyes, trying to center herself.

"I don't like any of this," Nao declared, standing. "Leave me out of it."

"With that attitude," Shiho sneered. "You'll be the next one to go."

"Say that again, spiral-head," Nao hissed, suddenly right in Shiho's face, her fingers rippling dangerously.

"I said you'd be next," Shiho snapped. "Anyone can get defeated. Yukariko-sensei already has."

"Without your Childs," Midori spoke for the first time. "Only your elements would be able to defend you."

"Your?" Shizuru piped up, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Not our?"

Midori crossed her arms. "I seem to have been utilizing my Child long before I knew anything about HiMEs," she answered. "Gakutenou is my Child."

"Gakutenou!?" Arika squeaked. "But he's so big…"

Midori smirked. "Do not worry, Arika. I will not have him attack ones that have been so generous to the Aswald."

Arika's eyes lightened in relief, as did Natsuki's and Mai's but others glared.

"And what of the rest of us?" Akira asked.

Midori didn't respond, which translated into a clear enough answer. About half the room tensed.

"You are wise, leader of the Aswald," Miyu's voice said calmly from the open window. Natsuki whirled around to face the android. "In both your choice not to harm Arika and in your choice to fight if you must."

Midori gazed at Miyu with a level expression. Natsuki eyes the robot warily.

"You will still go to any lengths to defend Arika?" The Headmaster wondered, even though she already knew.

"Arika will not lose this Carnival," Miyu said firmly, fixing every HiME in the room with a hard stare. Arika gulped.

"Miyu," she said, her voice nervous. "Please don't defeat anyone."

"I am sorry, Arika," Miyu said, sounding apologetic. "But I cannot follow through in your request as it conflicts with my primary objective."

"Primary objective?" Mai wondered.

"To protect Alyssa Sears, or since she is no more, the bloodline of Miss," Miyu recited.

"_You_ should be the next go to then," Shiho puffed, glaring at Arika. "That android is cheating."

In a flash a huge metallic sword, attached to Miyu's arm was pointed directly at Shiho's throat. The energy charged, there were two more flashes of light as Akira and Akane summoned her elements and took protective stances in front of their Keys.

Shiho's eyes widened in fear as the tip of the sword broke skin, a small amount of blood trickling down her neck.

"Do not threaten, Shiho Huit," Miyu ordered and looked up at the two HiME's with elements. "Drop your elements, immediately."

"Miyu!" Arika shouted at the same time Natsuki shouted for Akane and Akira to put away their elements.

"Don't you get that your only provoking her," Natsuki growled.

"Miyu, stop!" Arika ran up to the robot.

"Ara," Shizuru sighed. "It would seem that things have gotten out of hand." She walked calmly over to Akane. "Put away your elements, Akane. You are making everyone feel caged."

Akane glanced nervously at King Kazuya who stared calmly back and her elements vanished.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru-san," she apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite all right," she assured Akane and walked back over to the front on the office.

"Akira." Takumi gripped her shoulder tightly. "This isn't helping. Stop this."

"But, sir," she argued and Mai came over to place a hand on her other shoulder.

"You grew up in Zipang," she whispered with the political authority of her status. "Is this the way to act, Akira? With distrust?"

Arika winced and her elements vanished. She bowed her head in shame.

"Please forgive me, princess," she begged and Mai leaned down so they were eye level.

"It's fine," she assured Akira. "I also feel… frightened, but jumping to defend will only cause the other party so assume you want to fight."

Akira nodded and sank slowly back into a sitting position.

"Who do you think you are, Arika?" Shiho grumbled, a fierce look appearing in her eyes.

"What?" Arika asked, still trying to pull Miyu away from Shiho.

"Just _disappear_!" She shrieked and in a burst of energy Miyu and Arika were blown backwards with the power of Shiho's element. Miyu recovered instantly, moving in the air so she caught Arika right before they smashed out through the wall.

"Someone stop her!" Natsuki shouted and Shizuru sprung into action but it was two late. Shiho was already playing her deadly flute and she vanished from the office. From outside Arika screamed.

"Arika!" Nina cried and sprinted for the hole in the wall.

"Wait!" Mai ran and intercepted Nina before she could jump out.

"Let me _go_," Nina yelled and Mai pulled her back into the office just as the area where Nina was just standing ripped off in a swirl. Natsuki looked at spot in horror. Shiho was going for Nina? Miyu must be protecting Arika.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. "Stop her!"

"I can't without force," Shizuru told Natsuki and the Headmaster cursed.

"Where is she?" Mai asked from behind a still struggling Nina.

"I don't know," Natsuki responded, peering out into the darkness.

"I'm not waiting around to find out," Nao announced and slipped out of the room.

"Wait, Akira!" Takumi yelled as they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Where is she taking him?" Natsuki demanded to know.

"It's a vanishing technique," Mai explained. "He's safe- Nina!"

Nina went as far as to forcibly ram her arm into Mai to get free and in a matter of seconds tore from the office and out the hole in the wall.

"Akane!" Natsuki called and Akane peered at the Headmaster with a frightened expression.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need you to try to talk to Shiho!" Natsuki ordered.

"But-" Akane gulped and Natsuki cursed again, changing her mind.

"Take the King and get out of here!" She called, beckoning for Shizuru and Mai.

"I can do that, Headmaster!" Akane replied and picked up Kazuya before bolting.

"Mai," she called, activating her robe. "Find Nina."

"Right," Mai agreed and grabbed Mikoto before taking off into the night.

"We need to find Arika," Natsuki told Shizuru and they followed Mai out of the office.

"Yatagarasu!" Someone cried out as the call of a thousand crows echoed around them and a fearsome wingspan blocked out the moon.


End file.
